The Special Trip
by Kougagurl666
Summary: Kagome goes to an amusement park for her friends birthday party and is told to bring her boyfriend. How will Inuyasha feel about that? And what happens then the rest of the gang tags along? Read and Find out. (r for lemon in later chapter)Finished!
1. Ch 1 the invitation

In this fan fic Kagome gets to go to her friends Birthday party at an amusement part, Six flags great America. I know its in America but for this story it has conveniently relocated itself to Tokyo. Also I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or any of the rides in here. Inuyasha and co are property of Rumiko well I can't spell her last name but I'm sure you know whom I'm talking about.  
  
Also this is my first fic so be nice ok.  
  
The Special Trip ch.1 the invitation  
  
Yuka was passing out invitations to her birthday party to all of her friends so naturally Kagome got an invite. At first she wasn't really interested. Well acially she was but because of her travels in the past she didn't know if she could go or not. She started looking at the invitation. "You are invited to attend Yuka's Birthday party at Six Flags Great America." 'Wait a second' Kagome thought to herself. 'Six Flags, well I suppose I could make some arrangements to get to this party' She decided to call Yuka and talk to her about it.  
  
______On the phone________  
  
"Hello this is Yuka"  
  
"Hi Yuka," Kagome said. "I just have a question about your birthday party."  
  
"Ok what is it?"  
  
"You did notice its at Six Flags right?"  
  
"Well duh I did make the invitations. Why is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Well no but I don't think I can make it. I sorta have this.................thing planned."  
  
"Aw to bad it was going to be a lot of f." She cut herself off short. "Hold on a minute Kagome this "THING" you have planned doesn't have to do with that overprotective jerk of a boyfriend you have does it?"  
  
Kagome was just silent for a minute before responding. "Well no it doesn't really."  
  
"O of course it does I thought that we all explained to you that he is no good. You can't trust him."  
  
Kagome was almost angry at that. 'They don't know him they would trust him if they knew' "Hold on a second Yuka you don't even know him so how can you say something like that?" She was shocked to hear laughing coming from the other end of the line. "And what do you think is so funny?"  
  
"Well, you said it didn't have anything to do with your boyfriend. If it didn't then why would you get so worked up like that when I said something about him?"  
  
"Well I well um......"  
  
"Oh well. It was gonna be a lot of fun. There having fright fest and we were gonna dress up in costumes and have a lot of fun." (A.N. ok yeah I know its not Halloween time but O well its the only thing I could think of to get him there during the day ok)  
  
"Costumes. Really? Darn now I really wish I could come."  
  
"Ok well lets think about this. You have to admit that you want to spent time with your boyfriend right."  
  
"Ok yeah ill admit it."  
  
"And you also do want to come to my party right."  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"So spend time with him at my party."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard what I said spend time with him at my party. I'm sure I could get another ticket from my mom."  
  
Kagome was just silent at this. 'That might work,' she thought to herself. 'It wont be the new moon but I could just pretend that Inuyasha just has on a really good costume or something.'  
  
"Well," Yuka said. "That's good enough for me ill talk to my mom and you talk to your boyfriend." Yuka said this then hung up the phone quickly before Kagome had time to say anything about it.  
  
'Well,' Kagome thought to herself while hanging up the phone. 'At least I wont have to fight with Inuyasha as much to get to go I can just have him come with me. I wonder how that is gonna work.' Kagome started thinking about it but she couldn't help but laugh out loud when she thought about Inuyasha screaming when he was on one of the roller coasters. "I can't wait."  
  
So what do you think so far? Do you like it? Should I continue?  
  
Sorry it's so short it will get better I promise.  
  
And in case you missed it up there ^^^^^ I know its not Halloween time but I don't really care. It was a way to get him there during the day.  
  
Also I have another story called "Family Ties" Its about Inuyasha thinking about his relationship with his brother Sesshomaru. It's a song fic so feel free to check it out.  
  
Well I don't think there was anything else I wanted to say............. O yeah Six Flags is an amusement park about 2 hours from my house and I go there during fright fest close to Halloween time. And yes people really do dress up in costumes there but I have fun there so why shouldn't Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
O and 1 last thing I really am sorry for any misspellings I might have it the story I am kinda trying to type this fast cause i dont have much time.  
  
Now that that's over with I hope you liked it and if you didn't well shame on you. PLEASE REVIEW. I would really love to hear what you think about the story. OK so REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Ch 2 convincing the hanyou

Disclaimer: again I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other character or the six flags park or any of the rides.  
  
  
  
The Special Trip ch.2 convincing the Hanyou  
  
About a week later everyone was sitting around a campfire in the village talking and eating dinner (A.N. or supper or whatever you want to call it.) Kagome was looking through her bag and found the invitation for the party. 'Darn,' she thought to herself. 'The party is tomorrow and I haven't talked to Inuyasha yet. O well I guess I will have to do it eventually.' She started thinking about how she could get him alone to talk to him and she evidentially was thinking a little to hard because Sango noticed the look on her face.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango said lightly to her friend. "Are you feeling ok. You look like there's something wrong." Kagome just shook her head and went back to thinking. 'Wait,' she thought. 'This is perfect.'  
  
She got up and told the others that she was going for a little walk and that shed be back in a few minutes. Miroku and Sango shared a little look of concern and then Miroku looked over at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I think you should go with her and see what's wrong with her." He didn't answer and just sat there for a minute. 'Their right there is something wrong with Kagome I should go and see what's wrong.'  
  
"O.K. I'm gonna see what's wrong with Kagome." And he got up and walked off after Kagome. He followed her scent and caught up with her in a matter of seconds. "Hey Kagome what's up with you?"  
  
Kagome just sat down on a log. 'Perfect this is just what I had hoped would happen.' "Well I have to go home tomorrow and..."  
  
"No" He cut her off.  
  
"What do you mean 'no' I can go if I want you can't stop me." Kagome practically yelled at Him. Inuyasha just stayed silent for once. 'Oh god I hadn't meant for her to get angry with me. Should I apologize? Yeah I probably should. I mean she does have a family on the other side of the well but how can I tell her that I cant stand it when she leaves me.'  
  
"Inuyasha are you listening to me?" He snapped back when he heard her yelling at him. He just looked over at her. She was standing up now in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said and she sat back down. He continued, "I'm sorry I said no it's just um...well we need to find the jewel shards."  
  
Kagome sat there and looked at him. "So did you hear anything I said." She asked him but already knew the answer. "Well no." He said and didn't look at her while he said it.  
  
"Next time pay attention. I said that I had to go to my friends Birthday party and she said that if I wanted to I could bring my bo- I mean a friend." She starred at him hoping that he would get the hint about wanting him to come with her.  
  
'Is she saying what I think she said? NO she cant mean that can she?' "Do you mean me?" Inuyasha looked up at her. To his surprise she was laughing at him. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Yes Inuyasha I meant you, So do you wanna go?" She looked at him 'Please say yes. Please say yes.'  
  
"Well where are we going?" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and thought he would probably go no matter where they were gonna go.  
  
"Oh its gonna be a lot of fun. Where gonna go to Six Flags Great America for fright fest. Its a big amusement park where there are lots of rides and we were gonna where our costumes." Kagome went on about what they could do while they were there and after a few minutes she stopped and looked at him. "So do you want to go?" She looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Well do you want me to go?" He asked her. He wanted to really know if she wanted him to go or if this was just a way to get him to let her go. He hoped it was that she wanted him to go.  
  
"Well yes I want you to go. I will be a lot of fun. Its gonna be You me and some of my friends; Eri Yuka and Ayumi and Yuka's mom."  
  
He looked at her for a second 'Well normally I can smell it on her when she's lying and I cant smell it now so I think she's really telling the truth. "O.K. ill go. But what are we gonna do about these?" he said while he pointed to his ears.  
  
"O don't worry about them. Its fright fest so there are going to be a lot of people there in costumes so they won't even think about it."  
  
"O.K. and what are costumes?" Kagome laughed at him and started to explain all about Halloween and the traditions and the costumes. After she finished she said, "Its getting kind of late Sango and Miroku will start to worry about us if we don't go back."  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Inuyasha said in response. They started walking back while they were still talking.  
  
"And Inuyasha we will have to go back early tomorrow so I can get ready and get some stuff ok."  
  
"O.K. I guess its not like I have a choice." They got back to the camp and found Sango and Miroku sleeping next to each other. Kagome immediately started laughing but Inuyasha hadn't noticed it yet. "Did I miss something?" He said to Kagome and she pointed out their sleeping friends. "Oh. Well they look convertible." Then he jumped into the tree as Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag to go to sleep.  
  
'I cant wait till tomorrow,' Kagome thought to her self. 'I wonder how my friends will react to Inuyasha. And I sure hope he doesn't lose his temper cause he's gonna have to Leave the tetsusaiga at my house. I wonder if I should have mentioned that to him earlier. Oh well I'm worrying myself about it to much It will be fine.' With that she went to sleep excited about the next day.  
  
  
  
Well there you go chapter 2 I hope you like it. Please tell me in a review.  
  
For those of you who replied for the first chapter thanks I really appreciate it. And to QT102 thanx. Eri Yuka and Ayumi are her real friend's names. I found out it one of the episodes. I think its "Two hearts One mind" but I'm not sure. But they are her real friends. And the boyfriend/girlfriend thing. Well they aren't going out but her friends think they are. I don't wanna say more then that cause I don't want to ruin the story.  
  
Well now that that's all over I hope you liked it. And please review it will make me very happy if you do. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! 


	3. Ch 3 The Journey

Ashley: I own Inuyasha and all his little friends to hahaha  
  
Inuyasha: you do not own me that the heck are you thinking?  
  
Ashley: Darn it was just a dream, ok so I don't own Inuyasha but I will someday I promise you *evil laugh*  
  
  
  
The Special Trip Chapter 3: The Journey  
  
Kagome wake up early the next morning feeling very excited. She looked at her watch, it was now 5:00 she was supposed to be at Yuka's by 6:00 so they could get there nice and early and not have to worry about lines getting in. She decided to get up and start getting ready. She got dressed and put all her stuff in her bag. She then looked up at Inuyasha in the tree. "Inuyasha," she called up to him. "Are you awake?"  
  
He answered with a small grunt and then jumped down from the tree. "Yeah I'm up what do you need?"  
  
"Well," Kagome said very slowly. "I'm supposed to be at Yuka's at 6:00 and its after 5:00 so we need to get going, that is if you still want to come." She just looked at him and he just nodded and started heading for the well. When they got there he waited for her and they jumped in together. On the other side of the well they climbed out and Kagome went inside and changed into her costume. She went back down stairs and say Inuyasha just staring at her. "Um, Inuyasha is there something wrong?" She asked while looking at him.  
  
"What, oh no there isn't anything wrong. Its just what are you supposed to be dressed up like?" Inuyasha just looked at her and waited for her to answer. Kagome laughed at him and then answered him.  
  
"It's called a midnight princess. There supposed to be evil at night and nice during the day, it's sort of like a secret identity thing."  
  
"O ok then," Inuyasha just said in return. "And what are we going to tell people I am supposed to be?"  
  
Kagome looked a little uneasy at this question. "Um, how about a demon?" She said with a little laugh.  
  
"Oh ha ha very funny," Inuyasha responded. 'Well,' he thought. 'At least I won't have to remember any strange name.'  
  
"O and Inuyasha, Your gonna have to leave the Tetsusaiga here. You can't carry around a sword in the park they won't let you in." She was a little nervous but he just sat there for a minute then he ran upstairs. He was back a second later with no Tetsusaiga. "Where did u put it?" She asked a little concerned. She didn't want her mother to wake up and find a sword falling out of a closet or something.  
  
"I put it in your room, under the bed if you must know," He said back with a little smile on his face. "I didn't want your brother to find it, that wouldn't be to good." Kagome smiled back at him and then said "O.K. lets get going."  
  
They went outside and started to walk towards Yuka's house. It was a beautiful morning. Not to warm, but not to cold either. That's when Kagome had a sudden thought. "Um Inuyasha I have to tell you something. At the park there will be a lot of people dressed up like a lot of different things O.K. And you have to promise me that you won't attack anyone." She looked up at Inuyasha and he just looked at her. He "Feh'd" in response. "No Inuyasha stop," Kagome said to him as they came up to Yuka's door. They both stopped and Inuyasha looked down at her. "You have to promise me and you can't get angry because you don't have the Tetsusaiga to help with your blood." Kagome looked at him and looked into his eyes. "OK fine whatever," Inuyasha said but he couldn't help but stare back into her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha you have to promise me," Kagome said and he could almost see the pleading in her eyes.  
  
"Ok don't worry, I promise I wont get angry or attack anyone," Inuyasha said still looking deep into her eyes. Kagome finally tore her eyes away from his and looked up at the door. She knocked and Yuka opened the door a few seconds later. She was dressed as a dead cheerleader, with the fake blood and everything.  
  
"Hey Kagome, everyone else is here already we were just waiting for you to get here. I can't wait to go can you? This is going to be so much fun." Yuka said this really fast. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a look in his eyes that clearly said 'what is wrong with her'  
  
Kagome smiled and then said to Yuka, "This is my friend Inuyasha."  
  
Yuka looked over at Inuyasha and said, "Hi Inuyasha nice to meet you. I'm Yuka come on in." She took them inside and they saw Eri and Ayumi in the family room just inside the door. Eri looked ready to go and was dressed like a hippie. She had on big yellow earrings and her clothes had a lot of giant flowers on them. Ayumi on the other hand looked like she needed to go back to sleep. She was dressed as a Witch and had a big hat on the top of her head and looked like it was going to fall off at any second. "Inuyasha this is Yuka and Ayumi two of our friends." With the sound of her name Ayumi suddenly looked awake and was happy to see them.  
  
"Hey," she said. "So are we ready to get going I can't wait to get there." Just then Yuka's mom came out of her room; she wasn't wearing a costume. She ushered all of the people out of the door and into the car. Yuka sat in the front seat. Eri sat in the middle between Yuka and her mom. Kagome sat in the middle of the back seat with Inuyasha on her right and Ayumi on her left.  
  
"O.K." Yuka said from the front seat. "What movie are we going to watch, It's a long drive."  
  
Kagome said, "What movies do you have?"  
  
"Well we have the first two Lord of the Rings, Spirited Away and both Harry Potter movies." Ayumi requested Spirited Away and they all sat down and started to watch the movie. Inuyasha was a little confused about how the pictures were moving. 'Gods,' he thought. 'This is making my head hurt.' He looked over at Kagome and she was watching the movie and talking with her other friends. Inuyasha fell asleep a couple minutes later. He woke to Kagome softly talking to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, It's time to get up were at the park." Kagome was gently shaking him so he would get up. He got out of the car and felt his jaw drop.  
  
"Kagome what is this place," He asked her as he got a little pale while watching one of the coasters plummet down the big hill. 'Oh, gods am I gonna have to get on that thing. Well I suppose it could be fun but I don't really know. Is it safe?'  
  
"It's O.K. Inuyasha it's an amusement part. Remember I explained it to you before." Kagome laughed while she watched him go slightly pale and grabbed his hand. "Come on Inuyasha, Its going to be really fun," and she led him into the park giggling slightly.  
  
  
  
O.K. well thats the end of chapter 3 hope u liked it. Now to reply to my reviews. Dskiii- Thanx Miroku. QT102, Desy and Inu luver- Thanx your reviews mean a lot to me. And to Albinoblacksheepnamedtenshi- no I didn't have a teacher with that name. It most have been someone else sry. But thanx anyway for the review.  
  
Again you can always feel free to check out my other story Family Ties if you want to.  
  
So now that thats all done I hope you liked the chappie so please review it will make me very happy. Miroku: Wait a second how come I wasnt in this chapter? Sango: yeah me to and Shippo. Ashley: Well sorry to say this but you 3 arnt gonna be in this fic anymore, Its a Kagome Inuyasha fic so just back off and let them have their time O.K. Again PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Ch 4 The First Coaster

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Inuyasha...........Yet.  
  
I also don't own Six Flags or any of the rides there. Well none that I have used yet at least.  
  
  
  
The Special Trip Ch. 4: The First Coaster  
  
Kagome dragged Inuyasha into line so they could go into the park. She noticed him looking up at one of the coasters. She saw as the coaster went down so did the color in his face. "Inuyasha are you o.k," she asked him while they were in line. He just nodded in response and tore his eyes away from the ride to look at what Kagome was doing. She held the ticket in her left hand and handed it to the person waiting for the tickets. Inuyasha did the same thing as if he knew what to do. Once they all got into the park Yuka's mom pulled them all over to the side and told them the plans for the day.  
  
"O.K. kids ill let you do what you want in not going to tag along with you." Everyone looked really happy at this and smiled. She continued, "I do want to meet for lunch though so ill meet you at the pizza parlor at noon o.k." They all nodded and set off in their pursuit of a fun ride. Kagome looked at her watch. 'Good,' she thought to herself. 'I have enough time to get Inuyasha on a couple rides it's only 8:00'  
  
"O.K." Ayumi said. "What ride are we going to go on first?" All at once the girls started to yell suggestions.  
  
"How about the Superman?"  
  
"No, I don't want to go on that one first."  
  
"Well what are we going to go on then?"  
  
"How about the Eagle."  
  
"No that ones to plain."  
  
"And what's plain about it?"  
  
"It's to slow, I need a fast one to go on."  
  
Inuyasha was having a hard time tolerating all this talking from the girls and decided to make a suggestion. "How about we go on that one?" Inuyasha said while he pointed to a coaster. It turned out to be the Raging Bull. Everyone looked at the one he was pointing at. "Is there something wrong with that one? It looks fast enough from here."  
  
Everyone was happy with his choice and went up to the line that was forming. It was already kind of long but everyone seemed to agree on the ride so they all stood in line. Inuyasha was having a difficult time thinking about the ride. He could smell so many different things all around him. He was looking at all the different people. "Inuyasha?" He looked over and saw that Eri was looking at him. "Are you ok? You look kinda pale." Inuyasha nodded and than looked over at Kagome.  
  
"Are you sure this thing is safe," he said to her. He had just looked at the ride again and didn't like how it just dropped like that and started going down the track. He could also hear people screaming but couldn't really smell any fear. "I can hear people screaming but I can't smell any fear coming from the people."  
  
Kagome giggled at him and answered, "Yeah it's perfectly safe. The people scream because it makes the ride more fun not because it's actually scarring them." Inuyasha looked as if this didn't make any sense but just went along anyway.  
  
When they finally got up to the cars for the coaster Inuyasha looked as if hr was going to be sick. "Inuyasha are you sure that your O.K?" Kagome asked him when they were waiting for the car to come back to the station; they were next in line.  
  
"Kagome are you SURE that this is safe? It just doesn't seem like it could be," Inuyasha asked her.  
  
Just then Eri, who was going to share a car with Inuyasha and Kagome, spoke up, "Kagome, you mean to tell me that your boyfriend has never been on a roller coaster before. Where did he grow up the Japan Medieval Times?"  
  
'You have no clue how close you are,' Kagome thought before answering. "Well no he hasn't been on a roller coaster before. And yes Inuyasha I'm sure it's safe." She didn't get a chance to say anything else because it was time to get on the ride. Kagome helped Inuyasha into the seat and helped him buckle because he had no clue what to do.  
  
Inuyasha tensed as they started out of the station. Up the first hill he kept thinking to himself that this was not going very good. "Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted his thoughts. "When we go down you have to put your arms up"  
  
"Why should I do that?" he asked. His instincts told him to hold on as tight as he could.  
  
"Just because," Kagome replied and before she got to say anything else the car started speeding down the track. She heard Inuyasha scream a little at the sudden change of speed and she laughed to her self. The ride went over the hills through the curves really fast and before they knew it they were back in the station. "Inuyasha are you O.K?" Kagome said to him. She didn't like how pale he looked.  
  
He just looked at her then said, "That was AWESOME!!!" "Good I'm glad you liked it." Kagome said as they walked out of the exit. "Inuyasha can you wait here with Eri for a sec I want to go and get something."  
  
"UH...sure I guess but don't take to long."  
  
"O.K. I will be fast." She ran off without another word. Inuyasha and Eri were just sort of staring at each other while waiting for Yuka and Ayumi to get off the ride and for Kagome to come back from getting whatever she was going to get. A few minutes later Kagome showed up with a piece of cardboard in her hand.  
  
Inuyasha looked at it for a minute before asking, "What is that?" As a response Kagome opened it up and showed a picture of Inuyasha coming down the hill and he looked like he was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
  
  
O.K. there you go another chapter done I hope you like it. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get it up. I had planned on updating sooner but I got interested in a book called "The sisterhood of the traveling pants." I know it sounds weird but it's a good book, well it is if you're a girl. Guys might like it to but I think it's mostly for girls so feel free to check it out if you want to. If you want a summary of it then just mention it in the review hint hint and id be glad to tell you about it.  
  
Again thanx to all the people that reviewed they mean a lot to me. So that's all for now I think.................................................yep that's all. I know ill think of something else that I should have put in here after I post but O well.  
  
So anyway hope you liked and please review!!!!!! 


	5. Ch 5 enjoying themselves

Ashley: Hi I'm back, I still don't own Inuyasha. I haven't won the lottery yet. But for that to happen, I suppose I have to start playing the lottery. HAHA O well I hope you like the next chapter.  
  
  
  
The Special Trip  
  
Ch. 5 enjoying themselves  
  
After Inuyasha got over the shock of seeing himself on the piece of paper he decided to look at all the little stands all over the park. The girls didn't object because they wanted to do some shopping for a few things. Eri and Yuka dragged everyone over to a stand with all the pretty necklaces. You could get your name engraved in a piece of rice and then put in a small glass container and wear it around your neck.  
  
They all decided to get one so the hunt began for the perfect necklace. "Oh Kagome isn't this horse one just beautiful," Yuka said while holding up a small white horse.  
  
"Yeah Yuka it is beautiful. Where did you find it?"  
  
"It was over there. There are all kinds of white animals. Look this one looks like Inuyasha." They all stopped to look at what Yuka had in her hand. She was right. It was a small glass head with little dog-ears on top. The sales lady came over and started telling them about a legend that went with that necklace. The story sounded surprisingly familiar to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
She told them, "That is a replica of a half dog demon. His name is not known but his great power is. Legends say that he was treated very badly as a child but was still able to show kindness of heart toward all things. He embarked in a great journey with many companions to find and put back together the shards of the Shicon Jewel." Kagome and Inuyasha both gasped at that. It had confirmed that the story was in fact about their travels.  
  
"It was a long hard quest that took many years to accomplish. But in the end he and his friends were able to defeat a very powerful demon and get back all the shards of the jewel. The powerful Hanyou fell in love with a strange priestess who is even more mysterious then he and they lived happily ever after. It is believed that if you posses the head of the hanyou you also posses his powers."  
  
Everyone was a little startled at the story. "So Inuyasha," Ayumi said. "I take it you've heard the story before. You are dressed like him." He looked at her for a second and nodded. Then he looked back over at Kagome and knew she was thinking the same thing as he. The story said that he defeated a very powerful demon and got back all the shards of the jewel. That meant that they defeated Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha was also thinking about another part of the story. The hanyou fell in love with a strange priestess. 'Does that mean Kagome? Of course it does. I already love her. This means that we can finally be together. She heard the story to, she knows.' Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and saw that she was paying for a necklace. The other three girls had already picked one out each.  
  
They all started walking towards a smaller ride then the coaster that they had already been on. It looked like a big circle. 'I wonder what this is,' Inuyasha thought to himself and he just followed them to the line. When they got in line they waited for a little while. Inuyasha could hear the conversations of many different people. The conversations were everything from, "Did you see that guy standing over there he was gorgeous, " to "Hey did you hear about a man dressed like a wolf tried to break into the park. He just ran up to the wall and started trying to get in."  
  
After getting a little annoyed with the conversations around him he looked back at Kagome. She was starring off into space thinking about something but Inuyasha didn't have enough time to figure it out because they were ushered onto the ride.  
  
This ride was a slower moving one. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Kagome and Inuyasha all got onto one car. Kagome could tell there was something up when her three friends started to count to themselves. "One.... Two.... Three" the three of them jumped off and before Kagome or even Inuyasha could react they locked the door from the outside and smiled up at them. "Enjoy your ride," they all said at the same time while walking out if the exit to wait for them to finish the ride.  
  
Kagome sat down on the seat across from Inuyasha and looked at him. He looked kinda confused. They sat there for a while just looking at each other. "Kagome," Inuyasha finally said breaking the silence. "What is a boyfriend?"  
  
Kagome was a little shocked at that question. "Why do you ask Inuyasha?" she said back to him.  
  
"Well while we were in line I heard someone talking about her boyfriend and I was just wondering what it was. Someone had asked her how long her and her boyfriend had been "going out" or something like that." He looked over at her while she thought about how to answer the question.  
  
"Damn your hearing," she mumbled to herself. He just smiled slightly and waited. "Well," she finally said. "I guess the easiest way to explain this is to explain what they meant by 'going out' first. That is sort of like when a demon is courting. And a boyfriend is what the girls call the person she is courting. The boy calls the girl his girlfriend. Do you get it?" she asked while looking over at him.  
  
"Yeah I think I do." Inuyasha sat there for a minute. He looked out the window. They were all the way at the top. Starting to go down. 'Well, I better just get this over-with,' he thought to himself. He looked back at Kagome to see her looking out of the window. He moved over next to her and looked at her. She turned around and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Kagome," he said slowly. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He stared at her. Never taking his eyes off hers he silently prayed that she would say yes.  
  
'Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend?' she thought frantically. 'No, he couldn't have I must have been hearing things. No I wasn't hearing things and I know it. God stop talking to yourself and answer him.' Looking up into his golden eyes she said, "Yes Inuyasha, I will be your girlfriend."  
  
The smile on his face was enough to melt anyone's heart. He pilled her into a hug before kissing her passionately on the lips. After a few seconds they had to pull apart for breath. Kagome smiled at him and he smiled back. " Kagome, I have one more thing to ask you. Which necklace did you pick?" She laughed at him for the silly question. The ride stopped and they had to get off. While they were walking down the exit he asked her again. "Well, which one did you pick?"  
  
She stopped and turned around to look at him. She pulled a little bag from her pocket and pulled out the necklace. She handed it to Inuyasha to look at. It was the one with the hanyou head on it. "Look closely at it," Kagome said to him. He held it up to his eyes and looked closely at it. Then he noticed it. The little grain of rice that is inside had two words carved into it. Kagome on one side, and Inuyasha on the other.  
  
  
  
Well did you like it? I hope you did. This chapter originally wasn't in the story when I wrote it but I decided I needed to make it a little linger cause it was pretty short. If you read this chapter carefully you will see a clue for something that will happen in the future. Can you figure it out? I'm sure someone can.  
  
For my reviewers I thank you all very much. Gixmo369-Thank you so much. QT102-thank you also very much. And I didn't know that there was a sequel to the book. I'm gonna have to check it out. And finally for Kelly- Thanx for the review. Now for the summary.  
  
"The sisterhood of the Traveling Pants" is about four really good friends who grew up together. It is the first summer that they are going to be apart from each other. The traveling pants are a pair of pants that they all can fit in and they send them to each other during the summer. The book is all about how different 4 people can be even though they all grew up together. It's really good I would suggest that you read it.  
  
And Finally I have a new story. Please don't kill me, I promise not to forget about this one. My new one is Called "the foreign exchange student" It's about a girl named Ashley (that's me) who goes to Tokyo on a foreign exchange program and falls through the well. Anyway I just thought id mention it. Feel free to look at it if you want. Now REVIEW!!! 


	6. Ch 6 Karaoke Part 1

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.  
  
Also, I'm really sorry that it took so long to update. I had totally forgot about my extra practices for the musical. I don't know about you but when I've been dancing and singing for 2 or 3 hours straight I'm tired. O well Again I'm sorry for the long wait.  
  
  
The Special Trip Ch. 6 Karaoke part 1  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha caught up with the rest of the group after a few seconds of Inuyasha sniffing them out with that great nose of his.  
  
They started walking around the park a little more and decided to get on another ride. This one was called the Superman. They got in the line for the line and waited. And waited. And waited. Inuyasha was getting really angry about the long line and having to wait for so long. "Kagome, how much longer do we still have to wait?" he asked her. She looked over at him and giggled slightly. 'He sounds just like a little kid when he whines like that.'  
  
"Oh, not to much longer Inuyasha. We're almost there," she said back to him. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from the back. They stayed like that until they were ready to get on the ride. They got on and again Kagome helped Inuyasha get strapped into the ride. Once the ride was ready to go the car pulled up from the back and Inuyasha got a little startled at that. He had never heard of the car doing that before.  
  
Kagome saw his tense up when the ride started going and started laughing at him. The ride went over the hills and through the loops and Inuyasha enjoyed all of it. When they got off Inuyasha had a new favorite ride.  
  
They started walking through the park and saw a karaoke place in the park. All the girls got excited and went over to it to see if they could find a song to sing. They started to flip through the list of songs and finally found one that they wanted to do. They told the manager which one and got on stage. The song they picked was a song that they had practiced before and had a bunch of dance-moves to go with it. The music started and they started to dance.  
  
**Give it your all girl, give it all ya got, You can take a chance, and take your best shot, I see what you want girl, and whatcha do, He's never gonna, gonna make it with you..  
  
Your pullin' petals of a flower tryin' to get your way, (way)Keep pullin' til its says what you want it to say, (say) Girl you can pick a field full of daisies, But he'd still be my baby, And I know you can hardly wait 'til I'm away from him, Instinctively, I know what your thinkin', You'll be givin' him an open invitation, But my baby won't be taken in... (nooo..)  
  
You can pout your cherry lips, Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss, (sweet kiss) You can flurt your pretty eyes, He ain't got his hands tied.. No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants, He's into what he's got, He loves me, he loves you not,  
  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you, He's into what he's got, He loves me, he loves you not...  
  
You're the kinda girl that's always up for do-or-dare Only want him just because he's there, Always lookin for a new ride, The grass is greener on the other side..  
  
You're the kinda girl who's not used to hearing no, (no) All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go, (go) Doesn't matter how hard you try, Your never gonna get away with my guy..  
  
No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants, He's into what hes got, (and that's me) He loves me, he loves you not, No matter what you do, He's never gonna be with you, (with you..) He's into what he's got, He loves me, he loves you not... Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you Give it your all girl, give it all you got, You can take a chance, and take your best shot, Say what you want girl, do whatcha do, He's never gonna make it with you..  
**  
The whole time that the girls were dancing Inuyasha was absolutely mesmerized by Kagome's moves. He never took his eyes off her. They got off the stage and walked over to Inuyasha. "So, Inuyasha, What did you think?" Kagome asked him with a slight grin on her face.  
  
"I think it was great. Hey Kagome, can I do one to?" Inuyasha asked her. She was really surprised at him but said ok. He went over to the list with the lyrics there and started to try to pick a good song to sing. He found one that he liked and told the manager. He got on the stage and started to sing with the music...  
  
  
So what do you think? OMG you should have seen me try to figure out how to spell Karaoke. Ha ha it just wasn't working very well.  
  
The song is he loves you not from dream in case you can't tell. I was going to do it for the talent show at school with some friends but we never got around to doing it so now I'm all by myself singing Cry from Faith Hill. O well it's not that big a deal. The chapter seems a lot longer then it actually is because of that song but O well.  
  
Anyway I just wanted to say thanx to my reviewers. Roxy, lilhotmama042, and demon m-chan. And to demon m-chan yes you were right. I'm not saying anything about it more them that. If you wanna know what I'm talking about go and look at the review cause I don't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it. (It as being the clue that was in the last chapter.) The clue will be taking place in another 2 or 3 chapters. I'm not sure exactly which on it is in.  
  
I know there was something else I was going to say but I can't really remember. O well that happens a lot to me. O yeah I remember now. Another reason why I haven't been updating was because I have a new story now. I know I told you about it last time but that is why I haven't been updating this one as much. I wanted to get that one going a little. Anyway it is "the foreign exchange student" so you can go look at it if you want to.  
  
So now that that's all over. Please review!!!


	7. Ch 7 Karaoke Part 2

Ok. Here goes the next chappie. Again I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't. Anyway on with the story!

  
  
The Special Trip Ch. 7 Karaoke part 2  
  
Last Time  
  
"I think it was great. Hey Kagome, can I do one to?" Inuyasha asked her. She was really surprised at him but said ok. He went over to the list with the lyrics there and started to try to pick a good song to sing. He found one that he liked and told the manager. He got on the stage and started to sing with the music...  
  
This Time  
  
At first the music was really soft. Inuyasha wasn't sure about his singing. But people seemed to enjoy what they heard so he got a little more confidence into it. Before long he was full out singing his heart out. No matter how much he got into the music. He knew that there was one person on his mind during the song...Kagome.  
  
**Queen of the night  
  
Life of the party  
  
It's all an illusion  
  
You can't hide that big of heartache  
  
So stop the delusion  
  
Waitin' for someone's rescue  
  
My arms are right here for you  
**  
Kagome couldn't believe her ears. It sounded beautiful and she knew he was thinking about her because he never took his eyes off of hers. 'Inuyasha is always there for me,' Kagome thought to herself while enjoying the music.  
  
**Through the wind and the rain  
  
Through the laughter and pain  
  
Count on me  
  
And when life isn't fair  
  
And there's nobody there, I will be  
  
In a world of pretenders  
  
I am your defender  
  
(I'll never surrender)  
  
And when it all comes down  
  
(Yeah, when it all comes down)  
  
I'll be the last one standing  
**  
'He's right he is always there. No matter what happened he was there. If it was raining or if I was in pain from many different things,' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
**This is for life  
  
Don't ever doubt it  
  
I've already fallin'  
  
Love is alive  
  
So stand up and shout it  
  
Cause destiny's calling  
  
The others who stand behind me  
  
They don't look nothing like me  
**  
Kagome almost laughed out loud when she heard that. 'Of course they don't look like him,' she thought. 'Nobody looks like my Inuyasha. Those ears are one of a kind and they're all mine. Love is alive between us. It is our destiny to be together.'  
  
**Through the wind and the rain  
  
Through the laughter and pain  
  
Count on me  
  
And when life isn't fair  
  
And there's nobody there, I will be  
  
In a world of pretenders  
  
I am your defender  
  
(I'll never surrender)  
  
And when it all comes down  
  
(Yeah, when it all comes down)  
  
I'll be the last one standing  
  
Waiting' for someone's rescue  
  
My arms are right here for you  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
Through the laughter and pain  
  
Count on me  
  
And when life isn't fair  
  
And there's nobody there, I will be  
  
In a world of pretenders  
  
I am your defender  
  
(I'll never surrender)  
  
And when it all comes down  
  
(Yeah, when it all comes down)  
  
I'll be the last one standing  
**  
As the song died down everyone started screaming and applauding for Him. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up. They had not noticed that there were so many people gathering around the studio. Some people started throwing flowers onto the stage. Inuyasha looked a little confused and walked over to Kagome. She was standing there with tears in her eyes. "Kagome, What's wrong? Was I that bad?" Inuyasha asked her. He was really worried that his singing had embarrassed her.  
  
She shook her head and smiled up at him. "Nothing's wrong Inuyasha. It was just really good." He was really happy that she liked it. He wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. He smiled and whispered into her ear, "It was all for you, I love you Kagome"  
  
She pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. "Thank you so much Inuyasha. I loved it and I love you." They hugged again and broke apart when Kagome's friends came over. They were really excited that Inuyasha was so good.  
  
"That was AWESOME Inuyasha!"  
  
"Yeah it was great!"  
  
"Where did you learn to sing like that?"  
  
Inuyasha actually looked like he was going to answer the question for a second but then he stopped himself and chose to ignore it. He spoke softly to Kagome asking a question that he was confused about. "Kagome, if I was so good then why were people throwing things at me?"  
  
Kagome giggled a little bit at his confused face and dragged him over to the stage. She picked up one of the flowers and put it behind his ear. "Because Inuyasha," she explained. "When you are good they throw flowers. That's a good thing. Flowers are beautiful and it shows that what you did was beautiful to." Inuyasha liked that explanation. He picked up a red rose and put it behind Kagome's ear. "Come on Inuyasha we have to go," She said quietly.  
  
She started walking away but before she could he pulled her back into a deep kiss. After a few seconds he pulled back and said, "O.K. now we can go." They turned around and walked out together holding hands.  
  
  
  
Now that's all over. Did you like? I hope you did. I'm sorry i took so long to update. I got caught up in school and stuff. Yesterday was my graduation for 8th grade. I graduated number 5. Yippee for me. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
The song is "Last one Standing" from Emerson Drive. As you all know there are LOTS of songs I could have picked but I wanted to pick one that I didn't think as many people would know. It's one of my favorite songs so I decided to share it with you.  
  
Thank you to all the people who reviewed to the last chapter. Pathfindr (thank you), demon m-chan (you seem really excited. Well that's a good thing), QT102 (thank you so much), MOMOLA (I guess he is good), isis (there I updated), eddie4 (guess you found out the song.). And I'm sorry if I missed anyone. Your reviews make me feel really good inside.

Remember to check out my other stories. The foreign exchange student, and Family ties.  
  
So now It's time to REVIEW!!!!


	8. ch 8 Dog or Wolf?

Disclaimer: Alas I still don't own Inuyasha. Darn it.... O well I will someday.  
  
O and sorry it has been so long since I have updated. I got caught up in reading different stories.  
  


The Special Trip Ch. 8 Dog or Wolf  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the building hand in hand. Yuka automatically started going on about which ride they should go on next. Eri pulled out a map and looked at the ride list. "Well...we could go on the Iron Wolf or the dog demon." (A.N. Iron wolf is a real ride there but dog demon is really just demon. I added the dog.) Ayumi was the first to speak, "I want to go on the iron Wolf. That ride is cool the dog demon sucks."  
  
Inuyasha growled a little at that but stopped when Kagome giggled at him. He looked over at her and saw her laughing at him so he turned away with a slight blush on his face. "I want to go on the dog Demon," Yuka said "yeah me to," Inuyasha agreed with her. Eri spoke up and said that she wanted to go on the Iron Wolf.  
  
That made 2 for Iron Wolf 2 for Dog Demon. Kagome got to pick which one they were going to go on. "Well Kagome," Yuka said to her. I guess you get to pick which one we go on.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and knew she was thinking the same thing that she was. 'Inuyasha would hate me if I picked the wolf ride cause I know he's taking this as him and Koga.' "I want to go on the Dog Demon ride," Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled at her and everyone started to walk towards the ride entrance.  
  
Once they got in line it was very boring. The line was slow and it was getting warm outside. Kagome went over to stand my Inuyasha. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. He put his chin on the top of her head and held tightly onto her.  
  
While they were standing in line some of their friends from school, Aki and Aya, saw them and came over. Aya started to talk to Yuka quickly. "Hey," Aya said. "Did you guys hear about the man who tried to break in?"  
  
Kagome heard this and broke away to go over to her and find out more about this guy. "No we didn't. Why was he trying to break in?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"Well he was saying something about having to get his Kagome from a dog- turd." Aya answered. When she said this Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha and knew that he was thinking the same thing as her. 'Koga'  
  
"Say, Aya what did this guy look like?" Inuyasha asked her. He was trying REALLY hard to not get too angry. He knew that he didn't have the Tetsusaiga with him so he had to be careful.  
  
"Well he was tall and he was dressed like some kind of animal. Like a wolf or something, he had on a little fur skirt," Aya giggled after she said that. Inuyasha could tell that she liked Koga's skirt.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and she came over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered to him, "Stay calm, and don't worry." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. They spent the rest of the time inline just listening to the others talking.  
  
Once they got onto the ride they both enjoyed it very much. Afterwards Inuyasha was smiling just like he always was when he got off a ride. Kagome could tell that he had forgotten about Koga and was not going to bring him up again.  
  
Ayumi looked at her watch and noticed that it was time for them to go meet Yuka's mom for lunch. They walked over to where they were supposed to meet her and saw that she was already there.  
  
Everyone ordered what they wanted to eat and sat down at a table to eat it. Kagome got Inuyasha a big slice of sausage pizza. They all sat down and were eating their food while Inuyasha sat there sniffing it. Kagome looked at him sniffing the pizza and laughed. "Just eat it," she told him so no one else could hear it. He looked at her and picked up the pizza.  
  
As soon as he took a bite his eyes got wide. He had the whole slice gone in about 30 seconds. Well the pizza was gone except for the sauce he had on his face. (A.N. lol sorry but I had to add that in) Kagome laughed at him and offered to get him another slice. He nodded his head so she got up to go get him a slice.  
  
She laughed again and he looked at her. She motioned to her face then pointed to him telling him to wipe off his face. He got the message and ran his arm across his face to clean it off. She laughed and walked a little further away. When she went up to order she was still laughing at Inuyasha and the cashier (A.N. you should have seen me trying to remember that work it was funny) looked a little scared of her.  
  
She calmed down enough to order and when she got the food she turned around and bumped into someone. She looked up to say sorry but froze. "Koga?"  
  
  
  
Sooooooooo, what do ya think? Koga finally got in the story. And yes there was a clue earlier in the story. It was in chapter.......5. he he heeeeee. Anyway, sorry again for taking so long to update. And thank you soooooooo much to the people who reviewed. You all make me so happy.  
  
And I just thought if anyone would care. I would like to make a suggestion. If any of you like to read you should read the book called "Inkheart" from Cornellia Funke. It is GREAT book.  
  
So now I just have one more thing to say. I have another story. Now I know some of you are thinking I'm crazy for having 3 ongoing stories but O well. It is called "Giving up, or moving on?" And is about a girl Kagome who lives an abusive life and decides to finally get away from it. But where will she go? And how will she get there? Read and find out. So go read it.  
  
Now review to this story, NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	9. ch 9 Koga

Hi people I'm back but I still don't own Inuyasha. Maybe if Sam loans me some money....  
  
Sam: ok here's a quarter!  
  
Ashley: looks at quarter um...I don't think that is enough. O well.   
  
The Special Trip Ch. 9 Koga  
  
"Koga?" Kagome said while looking up at him with confusion in her eyes. He just smiled down at her.  
  
"Well hello there my Kagome," he said to her and he moved forward to wrap his arms around her. Just as he was going to put his arms on her he was thrown backwards. He looked up from the ground at a very angry Inuyasha. He walked over between Koga and Kagome and growled at the wolf.  
  
"Stay the hell away from Kagome!!!" he yelled at Koga while he was starting to get up. Koga stood up and stared at Inuyasha with hate in his eyes.  
  
"You have no right to tell me to stay away from her. She's not your mate." Koga said to Inuyasha, which caused him to growl in response. Koga took that opportunity to lunge at Inuyasha to knock him out of the way and get to Kagome. He took Kagome in his arms and leaned down to kiss her when he was thrown back again.  
  
This time when he looked up he saw a different Inuyasha then the first time. Kagome looked at him in horror. 'Oh no Inuyasha transformed.' Inuyasha lunged at Koga to kill him but thanks to the jewel shards he has he was able to get out of the way.  
  
Everyone around them was now starting to watch what was happening. They obviously thought it was just some sort of show and didn't see how dangerous it was to be right there. Inuyasha lunged again and this time he scratched Koga pretty badly on his side.  
  
Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha lunged again and this time got him even worse. Koga was on the ground bleeding, not able to move as Inuyasha stood over him laughing. Kagome saw this and ran over to Inuyasha and tried to get him to stop attacking Koga.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his body and tried to get through to him. "Inuyasha you have to stop this. You can't Kill Koga!!" she yelled at him. "Inuyasha please!!" But he still wasn't paying any attention to her.  
  
He moved toward Koga and just took Kagome with him because she wouldn't let go. He wanted to hurt Koga but somehow still knew not to hurt Kagome. Before he got to close Kagome yelled, "SIT!!!!" and he fell to the ground. But because she was still holding onto him she was pulled down as well. Kagome was under Inuyasha who was still not in his normal form. He looked down at her and growled. Kagome was a little scared of what would happen but tried not to show it. Inuyasha grabbed onto her arms tightly and his claws were sinking into her arms.  
  
She bit back a whimper of pain while his grip tightened. Kagome did the last thing she could think of and pulled herself up to Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Instantly she could feel him loosening his grip on her arms. Once he was fully back to normal he pulled back and looked at Kagome. "Kagome, I'm so sorry." He whispered to her. He got off of her so that she could sit up.  
  
"It's ok Inuyasha but we need to help Koga," she said and that caused Inuyasha to notice that he was on the ground, bleeding, and not moving. Kagome and Inuyasha both went over to him to see if he was all right. When they got to him Kagome let out a cry.  
  
  
  
ha ha ha do u think I am really that evil?  
  
  
  
She looked down at Koga and could see that he was still breathing. "Inuyasha," she said. "We need to get him help. If we don't he will die."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and looked up and noticed all the people watching them. He also saw someone running towards them with what looked like a bed on wheels.  
  
Kagome noticed this to and stood back to let them put Koga on the stretcher. As soon as he was on they all ran towards the exit of the park. When they got to the parking lot and were loading Koga into the back of the ambulance when Kagome started begging for her and Inuyasha to be able to ride with to the hospital. After pleading for a minute Inuyasha and Kagome got in the ambulance.  
  
Kagome yelled to her friends that they would find them later and closed the door. When Kagome looked at Koga he was REALLY pale and hardly breathing. She saw Inuyasha and how he looked at Koga with sad eyes. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat next to him while they all sped off to the hospital.  
  
  
  
Ok now that was the real end of the chapter. So did you like it? And the big question, should I have Koga live or die? It is all up to you. And the more reviews I get the faster I will update.  
  
Now I want to thank my reviewers. eddie4, Sammi25, inurox, InuSakuri, Inuyasha1990, obsessiveIY-psycho-girl92, QT102, Blak Kat and, TIsSexyQueen04. Your reviews make me fell all nice inside. Lol so anyway now review and tell me what you want to happen to Koga. 


	10. ch 10 Hospital visit

Back again sooner then I thought I would be. Again I don't own Inuyasha. O well not much I can do about that...for now.  
  
  
  
The Special Trip Ch 10 Hospital visit  
  
About ten minutes later the ambulance pulled into the hospital. He doctors were running out of the hospital to the ambulance to see how bad the injuries are. When they pulled the doors open and wheeled Koga out of the ambulance a cop came over to them. "I need you to tell me what happened," ha said to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a face clearly telling her that he had no clue what to say.  
  
Kagome was the first to speak up, "Well you see officer. While we were at the park they were just messing around and he got hurt. At was an accident." The cop looked at her with disbelief but figured he had bigger problems to deal with right now so he left.  
  
Kagome watched as the cop walked off and once he was out of hearing distance she started talking to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha it's not your fault. It was an accident." He looked at her with sad eyes. Sure he didn't like Koga but he never really wanted him dead. "Come on Inuyasha," Kagome said and she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hospital.  
  
As soon as they got in there they saw lots of people running all over the place taking care of various patients. Kagome led Inuyasha over to the desk to find out where Koga is. "Um...excuse me I was looking for a friend. He came in here a few minutes ago. Dressed like a wolf." The lady looked at her and told her that he was in exam 3 but he was still being worked on so they would have to stay by the door.  
  
Kagome looked around for Inuyasha and saw that he wasn't there any more. She got a little panicked and started looking for him. After a minute she saw him standing in front of exam 3 just looking through the glass on the door with a sad expression on his face. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Do you want to go in?" she asked. He nodded slightly and they went in the room.  
  
When they went in the room they could clearly hear what the doctors were saying. "What is with the tail? That is one crazy costume. We will have to just cut it off." Kagome heard this and screamed "NO!! You can't cut off his tail. Leave it on!!" The doctor looked at her with a strange look and just sighed "fine," and went back to work on repairing his wounds.  
  
The Doctors started yelling about how he had lost a lot of blood. They were running around him getting new blood for him. Kagome was standing there nervous about what was going to happen. She could hear the machine that he was hooked up to beeping faster and faster. It took Kagome a minute to figure out that it was the heart monitor. "Oh, No," Kagome whispered when she heard it stay at one frequency (I didn't know what else to call it. You know how it sounds when the person's heart stops beating.)Inuyasha looked at her and sniffed the air. Death. He could smell death.  
  
The doctors ran and got a new machine, the defibrillator, and took it over to Koga. They pulled out two shockers and put them down on his chest "Clear." He was shocked and his heart was still not beating. "Clear" This time his heart started again. Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Inuyasha noticed this and sniffed the air again. The smell of death was leaving. Koga was going to be alright.  
  
20 minutes later all his wounds were stitched up and Koga was moved to a recovery room to rest. Inuyasha and Kagome followed him in there to make sure that he was ok. They pulled chairs up next to the bed and watched him. "Would you two stop staring at me like that, it gets on my nerves." Koga said while he opened his eyes.  
  
Kagome looked at him very happy that he was alive. "God Koga we were worried about you," Kagome said to him. Inuyasha just looked away with a "whatever" and didn't say anything else. Kagome laughed at him and said to Koga, "you're lucky we were here they were going to cut off your tail."  
  
"WHAT!!" Koga said and tried to get out of the bed but Kagome pushed him back down. "Where the hell am I anyway?" he asked Kagome.  
  
"At a hospital. The doctors had to stitch you up so u didn't bleed to death. You needed 17 stitches," Kagome told him. He looked at her confused about many things but decided not to ask about them. Koga went to sit up but winced in pain and fell back again. "Koga are you Ok?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Yea I'll be fine. Why did they bring me here anyway? I can heal fine by myself," Koga said while trying to sit up again.  
  
"Well Koga, if they hadn't you probably would have died. You were bleeding very badly. And had pretty deep cuts," Kagome told him. She looked over to Inuyasha to see that he still hadn't looked at Koga again. "Listen Koga," Kagome said softly. "I know you think I am your woman, but the thing is Inuyasha and I are together now." She looked at him praying that he would finally give it up and not try to claim her anymore.  
  
Koga looked at her and then at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back at him and they both nodded. "Fine," Koga said. "I'll back down but if I ever hear that dog-turd over there is treating you wrong, Kagome, I will be back." Kagome smiled at him and went over and gave him a hug. Inuyasha went over to him and started to say that he was sorry but Koga cut him off. "Don't worry about it Inuyasha. It's not like I am dead or anything."  
  
Kagome looked up at him with surprise in her eyes. 'Wow he actually called him Inuyasha.' Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder and stuck the other one out for Koga. "Truce?" Koga looked at him for a second before taking his hand. "Truce."  
  
Kagome just sat with tears in her eyes. "Awww you guys are so sweet. Hey wait I have an idea," she said. Koga and Inuyasha looked over at her with question in her eyes. "I want to see how Koga will like the roller coasters," she said. Inuyasha had a smirk on his face and Koga looked thoroughly confused.  
  
  
  
Ok well I know Inuyasha and Koga were a little O.O.C. but O well. I can't stand it when they fight all the time.  
  
Now you get to see Koga at the amusement park. Hee hee it is going to be fun. Should I make him sing? Hmmm...I'll think about it. And thank you to my reviewers. QT102, Hye-Min, and InuSakuri you make me very happy.  
  
And again feel free to check out my other stories. The Foreign exchange Student and Giving up, or Moving on?  
  
Now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Come on it's not that hard. 


	11. ch 11 back to the Park

Hello everyone. I am really sorry that it took so long to update. I had a lot of different stuff going on. I still don't own Inuyasha but I will someday. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Aiden because...well just because. Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
The Special Trip

Ch 11 back to the park  
  
By the next morning Koga was completely healed. All of the doctors were very confused about how he had healed so fast but because he had no injuries left they let him go.  
  
Kagome told then that they needed to go back to her house before they went to the park so when they went outside Kagome got a cab to take them home. Koga looked at the cab with question but saw that Kagome and Inuyasha were getting in it so it must be ok.  
  
When they got home Kagome went inside while the 2 guys waited for her in the yard. Kagome went to the phone to call Eri and explain what had happened. She went back outside to find Koga and Inuyasha sitting in the grass. 'Well at least they're not fighting,' she thought. "Hey guys I got an idea," she told them and they both looked up at her.  
  
"And what is that?" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at him and said, "Well I think we should have a few more people come with us." Inuyasha looked up at her and smirked. "Yea I think I know who should come. Sango and Miroku, he would have a hard time controlling himself though." Kagome looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Ok then when we go through the well I can go tell my wolves that I will be gone for a day or so," Koga said while he stood up. Kagome smiled and started walking towards the well while the others followed her.  
  
When they got in the well house Kagome looked over at Koga. "How did you get through the first time? I thought only me and Inuyasha could use the well." He just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I was at the village because I was looking for you and Ayame wouldn't leave me alone. So I was hoping to shake her off. But I could see Sango and Miroku sitting by the well so I decided to see if I could go through. I did and followed your scent to that 'park' as you called it."  
  
"Oh ok well lets try it again." Kagome said. He took the hint and walked over to the well. When he jumped in he went right through. "Anyway, come on Inuyasha lets go." Kagome said and Inuyasha walked over to her. He put his arm around her waste and jumped into the well with her.  
  
When they got out on the other end Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome. When they got out Koga was waiting for them by the well. "I'm going to go and talk to my tribe I will be back soon." He told them and then sped off.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha started walking to the village to find Sango and Miroku. When they got there they found them sitting outside of a hut. "Hey Sango Miroku how's it going," Kagome said as they got closer. Miroku looked up and said "Well hello lady Kagome we weren't expecting you back so soon."  
  
"Well Miroku we came back to ask you and Sango to come with us to an amusement park." Kagome told him. He looked at her then at Sango and back to Kagome.  
  
"Yea, I suppose. Why not? What about you Sango do you want to go?" Sango looked up at him and thought about it before answering, "sure I'll come to." Kagome smiled and told them to follow them to the well. Once they got there they could see Koga coming towards them but he also had someone else with him. Kagome smiled when she noticed that it was Ayame. Koga came up to them with Ayame behind him. He looked kind of nervous and started talking to Kagome but she interrupted him before he could really say anything. "Sure Koga Ayame can come with to. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted her to come along anyway." He smiled at her happy that he didn't have to actually ask.  
  
"O.k. then lets go," Kagome said. She took Sango through the well and told Inuyasha to bring Miroku and Koga to bring Ayame. Once everyone was on the other side of the well and had managed to get unstuck in the bottom of the well they wet over to the house. Kagome went inside to beg her mom for a ride to the park. Her mom agreed and everyone piled into the van. Kagome let Inuyasha sit in the front because he was complaining about having to squeeze in the back. So Kagome, Sango, and Ayame sat in the back while Koga and Miroku sat in the middle seat.  
  
A while later they pulled up in front of the park. Everyone got out of the van and Kagome thanked her mom for the ride. They all walked over to the entrance of the park to get tickets. Kagome got 6 tickets and handed them out to the people. "Just hand them to the person standing by the gate you'll see who I mean in a minute," she told them and lad the way into the park.  
  
When everyone was inside Kagome looked back at them and said, "ok what do you want to do first?"  
  


I'm going to stop it there cause well I don't know yet what I want them to do first. Lol so if any of you have suggestions please tell me. I know I'm going to get Koga into the karaoke place but I'm not sure when. Hee hee hee o well.  
  
I want to thank the people who reviewed to the story InuSakuri, QT102, Hye- Min, and evilpristess345. And one final note, I hade an authors note up that was deleted so the chapters are all messed up. So if you are logged in it may not let you review if you reviewed last time. But you can feel free to send an anonymous review with your penname as your name and everything will work out fine.

Now with that said REVIEW!!


	12. ch 12 A Drink Anyone?

NOOOOOO I still don't own Inuyasha, so sad for me but o well. On a lighter note I want to say happy birthday to Aiden. Lets all sing for him.  
  
Happy birthday to you  
  
You belong in the zoo  
  
You look like a monkey  
  
You smell like one to,  
  
Now blow out the candles and make a wish **Aiden blows out the candles** so what did ya wish for? O you wished for me to shut up and start the chapter? Well then that I can do. Hope you enjoy.

  
That special trip  
  
Ch. 12 A Drink anyone?  
  
Koga, Ayame, Miroku, and Sango were all standing in awe looking up at the big rides. Inuyasha was looking at them with a smirk on his face, trying not to laugh at them for looking so dazed. "So do you want to go on one of the rides?" Kagome asked them. They all looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Yea Kagome lets go on one of the rides, but which one do you suggest?" Sango said to her. Kagome thought for a minute and got a big smile on her face, "How about we go on the Déjà vu?" (A.N. that is a real ride and it rocks) She smiled again and started to lead them over to the ride. It took about a half hour because everyone kept stopping and looking at the different things.  
  
"Kagome what is this?" Koga asked her, pointing to the Karaoke stand and stage. Kagome looked at what he was pointing at and giggled slightly while looking at Inuyasha and then back to Koga. "That's a Karaoke stand people get to go and sing there. It's great fun actually. You can try it later if you want to." Koga just looked at her with a curious look and continued following her to the ride.  
  
When the gang got to the line they could finally get a good look at the ride. The ride started out pulling the people backwards so they were facing the ground straight on. Then it let go and they went down fast and into a loop where they all go upside down. The loop is followed by a butterfly turn which ends in them facing straight up so their backs are horizontal with the ground. They it lets go again and you go through it all BACKWARDS!!  
  
Kagome saw that everyone except Inuyasha was looking at the ride very strangely. "Hey guys," Kagome said and everyone looked at her. "Don't worry about it it's not really a big deal. They are perfectly safe."  
  
They all nodded to her but couldn't help but looking back up at the large ride. Sango came over next to Kagome, "I'm sure they are safe. I know you wouldn't put us in danger but they still look kind of questionable." Kagome laughed and assured her that they were o.k.  
  
About 20 minutes everyone was on the ride. Kagome and Inuyasha were in front, Koga and Ayame were in the middle, and Sango and Miroku were at the end. As soon as the ride started going forward, everyone started to scream. (A.N. I don't know about you but the thought or Koga Ayame Sango Miroku Inuyasha and Kagome all screaming on a roller coaster is pretty funny to me)  
  
When the ride was over everyone had big grins on their faces. Kagome laughed at how everyone was so shocked at the ride. Even Inuyasha was surprised on how fun that ride was.  
  
While Ayame was readjusting her pigtails but she said, "wow, that was awesome. So what now?"  
  
"Oh I know lets go get a drink." She smirked at them and led the way to a stand that was selling drinks, alcoholic drinks. Everyone followed her over to the booth. She ordered them all a normal beer to begin with and handed them to the other people. "O.k. these are not normal drinks. They have alcohol in them so be careful," she told them and saw Koga, Inuyasha, and Ayame all sniff their drinks questionably. Sango and Miroku just stared at them before taking a sip.  
  
Their eyes got big at the chock of how good it was (A.N. I don't know if they actually sell beer or not but O well. And I don't like beer it tastes yucky but it was the simplest thing to put in so...) Sango and Miroku liked it so everyone else decided to take a taste.  
  
Everyone decided that they liked the beer so they all started to drink it freely. About 20 minutes and 2 beers each everyone was feeling a little giggly. (Except Kagome who was used to the drink.) Kagome decided to cut off the alcohol because it would not be good for them all to be drunk all day. "Come on guys we need to get going. We can't stand around here all day." They all got up and started walking around again.  
  
About a minute later Koga started giggling like a loon and Kagome was getting a little concerned. "Koga are you ok?" she asked him and went over to him. He giggled again and said to her, "I want to SING," along with another fit of giggles. Kagome looked up and noticed that they were back at the Karaoke place.  
  
"Well ok Koga I suppose you can sing," she told him and Miroku finally talked up and said, "I want to sing to!!" "o.k. Miroku you can sing with Koga," she told him and they all went over to the booth. Miroku and Koga both went to pick a song while everyone else sat down to watch.  
  
About two minutes later they saw Koga and Miroku on the stage both trying to hold back their giggles as the song came on. (A.N. You know you love this song)  
  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!  
  
Well, I walk into the room  
  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
  
And everybody's getting down  
  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.  
  
Cause I saddle up my horse  
  
and I ride into the city  
  
I make a lot of noise  
  
Cause the girls  
  
They are so pretty  
  
Riding up and down Broadway  
  
on my old stud Leroy  
  
And the girls say  
  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
  
Everybody says  
  
save a horse, ride a cowboy  
  
Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
  
I'm singing and Bling- Blanging  
  
While the girls are drinking  
  
Long necks down!  
  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
  
or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
  
Or your freak parade  
  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town  
  
And I saddle up my horse  
  
and I ride into the city  
  
I make a lot of noise  
  
Cause the girls  
  
They are so pretty  
  
Riding up and down Broadway  
  
on my old stud Leroy  
  
And the girls say  
  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
  
Everybody says  
  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy  
  
(Spoken:)  
  
I'm a thourough-bred  
  
that's what she said  
  
in the back of my truck bed  
  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
  
Out on some back country road.  
  
We where flying high  
  
Fining, whine, having ourselves a good and rich time  
  
And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.  
  
But her evaluation  
  
of my cowboy reputation  
  
Had me begging for slavation  
  
all night long  
  
So I took her out kicking frogs  
  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
  
And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of  
  
And we made love  
  
And I saddled up my horse  
  
and I ride into the city  
  
I make a lot of noise  
  
Cause the girls  
  
They are so pretty  
  
Riding up and down Broadway  
  
on my old stud Leroy  
  
And the girls say  
  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
  
Everybody says  
  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy  
  
What? What?  
  
Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy  
  
Everybody says  
  
Save a Horse Ride a cowboy  
  
When the song was finished Kagome was laughing so hard she started to cry. She couldn't help but laugh at he thought of Koga and Miroku up there clearly drunk and dancing along with the song. (A.N. hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha)  
  
Koga and Miroku were up on the stage bowing and giggling up a storm saying, "Thank you, thank you, you're all so kind." And people were clapping and laughing at them because they could easily tell that they were drunk.  
  
Once everyone was together and Koga and Miroku were congratulated for their spectacular performance Kagome said, "Come on lets get you some soda to calm the alcohol." And she led them to get some non-alcoholic drinks.

  
So how did you like that chapter? I couldn't resist putting that song in there. It is hilarious when you see the video and imagining Koga and Miroku dancing to it just was so irresistible. The song was "Save a horse (ride a cowboy)" by Big and Rich. From their horse of a different color c.d. If you want to see the video then you can go to . I would recommend it because you won't get the full effect on the funny-ness of the situation unless you see the video.  
  
Anyway, Thank you to my beautiful reviewers. You make me feel so special inside. Earthy876, InuSakuri, Eddie4, and IisSexyQueen04.  
  
And just one last note before I go. In case you didn't notice I changed the rating to R. I wasn't sure about the drinking thing and I have some.....fun planned for the end of the story so I figured that I better change it before I forget to. So now all that's left is for you all to review. So REVVIEW!!!!


	13. ch 13 Into the House

Welcome back my fine people to the next chapter of my story. I still don't own Inuyasha and I don't own six-flags or any of the rides. Well hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

The Special Trip

Ch. 13 into the house

Once Kagome got everyone calmed down again they were contemplating what to do next. Kagome walked over to a bug map to look and everyone followed of course. "Hmmm...." She thought out loud. "What should we do now?" She looked at the map and saw just the perfect thing...a haunted house. "Hey guys I think I know what to do. How about we go to a haunted house?" she asked them and they all looked at her with a confused look.

"Um Kagome what's a haunted house?" Ayame asked her.

"It's a house set up that has a bunch of monsters and spooky rooms in it that is made to scare people." Kagome said to everyone, not just Ayame, so they could all know what was going on. "It's really a lot of fun actually."

"You mean that people in this time like being scared?" Sango said clearly confused. Kagome laughed and said, "Well most people and only in certain times of the year. But you know the best part?"

"Of course we do Kagome but why don't you remind us," Inuyasha said sarcastically. She glared at him and then said, "If you can handle it and get through all 3 floors then you get a season pass for next year."

"And what does that mean?" Koga said.

"It means," Kagome explained. "That if we can get up to the top floor we get a pass for each of us that makes it so we can come back next year if we want to..." She looked up to see what the others would think of that and saw that they all looked really excited.

"So...Do you want to go?" she asked them.

"Sure Kagome it sounds fun." Miroku said and everyone nodded in agreement. Kagome smiled and began to lead the haunted house. Once they got there Kagome bought the tickets and everyone got in line. Kagome and Inuyasha stood in front together, Sango and Miroku were standing close together behind Kagome and Inuyasha, and Koga and Ayame were in the back holding hands.

After about 20 minutes of standing in line they all got to the house and went inside. The first room that they entered was like a graveyard. The walls were covered in long green vines. A little desk was in the corner that had one person sitting next to it. It was a woman who had rags on; she had green and brown face paint all over her body.

Once everyone was inside she stood up and started to talk. "Welcome to camp, I hope you enjoy your stay with us. We are not responsible for any deaths that happen while you are here. But please follow me and I shall show you the way." She walked off to the left through a door where the others would follow.

They all tried to follow her through the door but it snapped closed before any of them got to go through. "What the?" Miroku asked. "Aren't we supposed to follow?"

"I think it was a trick, part of the house." Kagome said.

Koga sniffed the air, "I can smell her still. She is just on the other side of the door." Ayame and Inuyasha both nodded in agreement.

"Well I doubt we are supposed to go that way, it was a trick," she said as she looked around the room. "Yea here we go another door," she said and walked over to the door. She pulled it open and found herself in a dark hallway. Everyone followed her through the door, as soon as the door closed behind the last person, Ayame, Smoke came out into the room, gagging Inuyasha, Ayame, and Koga because of the smell. Strange noises also came from hidden places in the walls.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said suddenly. "I can smell a demon, and no it isn't Koga or Ayame." He looked over at her to see if he could figure what she was thinking. Her face was blank so he looked at everyone else.

"I can smell it to," Koga said. "Yea me to," Ayame agreed. "And it doesn't smell very friendly." (A.N. can demons smell friendly??? Idk.)

"Well lets just keep going, we will have to get out of here somehow," Kagome said. Everyone nodded and followed her down the hall. At the end of the hall was another doorway. Kagome hesitated before going up to it. Inuyasha came up behind her and opened it for her so she wouldn't feel scared.

As soon as Inuyasha walked into the room wind started blowing, very hard. (Ok I know wind inside doesn't work but just go with it ok?!?!) A voice came out of the corner. "This Inuyasha is where you will meat your death."

Everyone turned and saw....

O.K. all done for today. I know it's not very long but I felt bad about waiting for so long to update so I did something real quick. The next chapter should be up soon. As long as my computer behaves I'd say a week at the longest. Also thank you to the people who reviewed to the story. I am glad that you all like it.


	14. ch 14 Daraku and a food fight

I am sooooooo sorry that it took so long to update. I have a typing class at school and after typing for 90 minutes each day I really started to get sick of typing. So anyway I am sorry about that. I had a little writer's block to but o well. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

The Special Trip

Ch. 14 Daraku and a Food Fight

Everyone turned and saw... "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked the man standing there. He was tall and muscular with long, greasy, black, hair. Everyone else stood and started at him to.

He started to laugh and said, "I am Daraku and you killed my father, you will pay." Immediately after he lunged forward towards Inuyasha with a sword that he summoned out of nowhere. "Die Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha jumped backwards out of the way and then lunged at Daraku. "Who the hell do you think you are, and who the hell was your father?" He swung Tetsusaiga at Daraku and cut off his right arm (A.N. did he have Tetsusaiga or did he leave it at Kagome's? I don't remember so now he has it.) Koga, Miroku, Ayame, Sango, and Kagome all moved around him so he was trapped in the middle.

He looked at all of them and said, "My father Naraku was killed by a filthy half demon named Inuyasha. I will avenge him." And he lunged at Inuyasha again and cut his arm really deep, this caused him to drop the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha looked up and growled at Daraku.

"Who the hell would bear Naraku a child?" Daraku laughed softly until it grew in to a roaring laughter. "Well, well, well, don't tell me Inuyasha never heard the news. My mother was an old friend of yours Inuyasha...the very friend that sealed you to a tree years ago." Everyone stared at Daraku thinking the same thing 'Kikyo.' Inuyasha growled again and jumped toward the Tetsusaiga and picked it up with his other hand.

"Shut up I know you are lying, Kikyo would never do that." And he lunged at Daraku again with the sword. He was cut in half and they all thought he was gone. But he just laughed and a bright blue light came from the wound. It got brighter and brighter until everyone was engulfed in the light. Then all of a sudden it was gone.

Everyone looked up and saw that Daraku was full again, arm back and all. Everyone looked at him in shock. "How the hell did that happen?" Ayame asked with shock in her face. Daraku laughed and said, "Do you really think that I would be beaten that easily? I don't think so." Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see if he could figure out what she was thinking...nothing no one knew what to do, if he can heal himself then how do you kill him.

Miroku was thinking about what to do. 'If he heals himself fast then we just have to keep going till he is dead and can't heal himself.' He moved over slightly to whisper his plan to Sango. She nodded and moved on to tell Kagome. Kouga and Ayame looked at Miroku and nodded, having heard the plan when he whispered it to Sango. All at once Kagome, Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, and Sango attacked hoping that Inuyasha would follow the lead and join in to. He did...

It was a tangle of screams and people flying all over the place, with a bright light every now and then when Daraku would heal himself but nobody gave up. Inuyasha used his brain and knew that if he used the wind scar of the backlash wave then he would destroy the whole house they were in. so he didn't. One final scream and there was another bright light, this time a bright green instead of blue. Everyone stopped and looked around, Daraku was gone, but Kagome was on the ground unconscious.

Inuyasha rushed over to her and picked her up, He checked to see if she was alive...and she was. He breathed a sigh of relief and started to try to wake Kagome up. "Kagome, Kagome, come on please wake up, please." And she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled a small smile up at Inuyasha and said, "don't worry about me, I'm fine." He smiled back at her and got up helping her stand.

"What happened there, what was the green light?" Sango asked her and Kagome just shook her head. "I don't know, it was like I sort of released something but I don't know what. I was just concentrating hard on killing him...and then he was gone." Inuyasha tightened his grip around her and said "come on we should get out of here, we can figure this out later." Everyone nodded and walked out of the room. The entire group just walked through the rest of the house, not noticing any of the scary decorations, or people who were in there.

When they got to the top and went out the door, there was a woman standing there ready to give them their passes for next year. It took about 10 minutes to get the passes for everyone ready and for them to get back down to the ground to figure out what to do next. "Well what to do now Lady Kagome, do you have any suggestions?" Miroku said.

"Hmmm...I don't know to do now, are any of you hungry? We could go get some food." They all nodded their heads and Kagome led them all over to the food court, although Kouga, Ayame, and Inuyasha could easily find it because of the smell coming from it. "How about we go in the small restaurant be Vertical Velocity, It has an all you can eat buffet with spaghetti and stuff like that," Kagome said and they all went inside. Kagome paid for everyone to get in and showed them how to use the silver wear. "This is a fork, that's a spoon, and the last thing is a knife," she explained to them.

Kouga picked a knife and looked at it closely, "this looks like a small sword." He said and he ran his finger along the blade. It cut him slightly on the finger and he yelped because he had not expected it. Kagome giggled at him and said, "It is used to cut things so it is sharp." She led them all over to the buffet table and helped them get plates.

Kagome sat between Inuyasha and Sango on one side of the table. And Miroku sat across from Sango with Kouga across from Kagome, and Ayame across from Inuyasha. They all looked at their plates of spaghetti and then at Kagome, "How are we supposed to eat this?" they all said at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed. Kagome showed them all how to eat it and they all sat there laughing and having a good time.

Inuyasha sat his fork down for a second and took a drink of his soda. When he sat the cup down again it landed on the edge of the fork and the fork flung up and spaghetti flew across the table and hit Kouga in the face. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kouga and then at Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kouga just stared at each other until Kouga picked up a bunch of Spaghetti and throw it at Inuyasha. It landed on the top of his head and slid down the back turning his hair red from the sauce.

Kagome giggled at him and he looked at her, "you think this is funny do you?" She snorted and nodded her head before laughing harder then before. "Well fine then," Inuyasha said and he took a bunch of the noodles and threw them at Kagome. By this time everyone in the restaurant was watching them, and waiting to see what will happen. Kagome gaped at Inuyasha and yelled "FOOD FIGHT" The entire place erupted in one second as they all started to throw food at each other. Sango wasted no time in throwing food at Miroku, which hit him on the side of his head and they were off. Ayame and Kouga were throwing everything they could find.

The food fight lasted a good 10 minutes and then they all ran outside laughing. "Come on let's get you all cleaned up," Kagome said while she led them over to the washroom to get the spaghetti and other food off of them.

O.k. that's the end of that chapter. I hope you all liked it. O and I forgot to mention that the 14th was my birthday. I'm 15 now so yippee!!!!!! Anyway I want to thank all the people who reviewed to the last chapter. Thank you all so much. Now you all must review!! So go now review I want to hear from you.


	15. ch 15 The Dance Part 1

Hello People welcome back to another chapter of The Special Trip. No I don't own Inuyasha or the characters on the story...but I own the club. You shall know what I am talking about soon. And yes this chapter will seem a LOT longer then it actually is because of lyrics for the songs in it. Well anyway hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

The Special Trip

Ch. 15 The Dance Part 1

After everyone went to the bathroom and washed up they all were trying to figure out what to do next. They are trying to choose which ride to go on when the loud speaker comes on "Welcome all you great people to Six Flags. Now how many of you like to dance? I'm sure much of you do, well in 15 minutes club chaos will be opening for people to enjoy some great music of all types. So come on over to Club Chaos located next to the Demon and enjoy a great time of dancing with someone special."

Kagome smiles at what she heard and says, "Hey guys do you want to go to club chaos? We can have some fun and dance and stuff." They all just nodded and followed her. 'Did they say there is a ride the Demon' Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Miroku were all thinking. A few minutes later they came up to the club and saw that there was already a bunch of people standing outside waiting for it to open.

They all walk up to the door and see that they are working on opening it soon. As soon as the doors open lots of people rush in pushing them out of the way. Inuyasha pulls Kagome out of the stamped of people rushing in. Kouga and Miroku did the same thing for Ayame and Sango.

Once the crowd had all went in they followed and saw a lot of people getting ready to dance because the music hadn't started yet. A few seconds later they heard the D.J. ok the speaker, "OK welcome people to club chaos, first off we are going to start it of slow to get in to things and then we will really get this place going. This is 'we danced' from Brad Paisley." Everyone grabbed some one else and went out onto the floor as the music started to play.

_The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
That's when she walked in  
I said, I'm sorry but we're closed  
And she said I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse  
I said, I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours  
And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
And before I handed her, her purse  
I said, you'll only get this back on one condition  
And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced  
_  
Kagome led her friends over to a table in the corner of the room. They were all watching the other couples dance, how close together they were. Kagome noticed that all of her friends were looking at the dance floor with a strange look on their faces. Then suddenly it dawned on her why, none of them had ever danced before. Not like this anyway.

_And from that moment  
There was never any doubt  
I had found the one  
That I had always dreamed about  
And then one evenin'  
When she stopped by after work  
I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt  
And as her eyes filled up with tears  
She said, this is the last thing I expected  
And then she took me by the hand  
And said, I'll only marry you on one condition  
  
_Kagome turned around to the rest of them and said, "Just watch them and you will pick up how to do it. I am going to go and get us some drinks." They all nodded nervously and sat down watching the other people dancing around them.

_And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced  
  
Like no one else had ever danced before  
I can't explain what happened on that floor  
But the music played  
We held each other close  
And we danced  
Yeah, we danced_

Kagome came back right after the song ended and gave them all their drink. Pepsi all around, no more beer. "So do you want to try it and dance when the next song comes on?" she asked them. They all looked at each other and then nodded at her. She smiled and led them all to the floor just as the next song came on.

_I don't want to be the kind to hesitate,  
be too shy, wait too late  
I don't care what they say other lovers do,  
I just want to dance with you.  
  
I gotta feeling that you have a heart like mine,  
So let it show, let it shine.  
If we have a chance to make one heart of two,  
I just want to dance with you._  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and he put his hands on her waist because that was what he saw other people doing. He prayed that he wouldn't get sat for that, but he did it anyway. Kagome just smiled up at him and slowly led him so he could get the hang on it. She looked over to the right and could see Sango and Miroku just looking at each other nervously talking.

_I want to dance with you, twirl you all around the floor  
That's what they intended dancing' for,  
I just want to dance with you.  
I want to dance with you, hold you in my arms once more,  
That's what they invented dancin' for,  
I just want to dance with you.  
  
I caught you lookin' at me when I looked at you,  
Yes I did, ain't that true?  
You won't get embarrassed by the things I do,  
I just want to dance with you.  
_

"So, Sango do you want to dance with me?" Miroku asked nervously. She smiled and slowly nodded to him. He came over and put him hands on her waist; trying not to flinch on instinct because normally when he touched her he got slapped. Sango saw this and giggled lightly at him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him neck just like she saw Kagome do.

_Oh the boys are playin' softly and the girls are too,  
so am I and so are you.  
If this was a movie, we'd be right on cue,  
I just want to dance with you.  
_

Kouga and Ayame were doing their best to dance without looking like idiots. Neither of them wanted to hurt their pride but it seemed like no one else cared much. They were dancing with the music watching the others and trying to do some of the moves that the others were doing. All that happened was Ayame getting her foot stepped on, "I'm sorry Ayame." Kouga told her and looked down. Ayame laughed at him and said, "Don't worry about it Kouga It's ok I can take it I'm not weak." Kouga looked up at her with surprise at her.

"I never said you were weak." Ayame just smiled at him and nodded her head keeping up with the other dancing people.

_I want to dance with you, twirl you all around the floor  
That's what they intended dancin' for,  
I just want to dance with you.  
I want to dance with you, hold you in my arms once more,  
That's what they invented dancin' for,  
I just want to dance with you.  
  
I just want to dance with you,  
I just want to dance with you,  
I just want to dance with you. _

As the song came to an end everyone was getting ready for the fast songs to come for some real fun. "O.k. people now we can get it going in here this next song is 'it's all how you look at it' by Tracy Lawrence" (A.n. yes I'm using all country songs but those are my favorites so O well.)

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha and started to really dance with the song. He was watching her and following what she was doing as well as the other people.

_A little boy on a big jet plane  
Taking off in the pouring rain  
They're bouncin' round like a basketball  
He says Mama what if we fall?  
She looks in those big scared eyes  
Son think of it like a circus ride  
Next thing you know he's laughing out loud  
Saying do it again as the wheels touched down  
_

_I guess Its all how you look at it  
You might see more than the side that your seeing  
Turn it upsidedown and shake it up abit  
It could be a good thing  
Its all how you look at it ya ya  
_

Kouga and Ayame soon noticed that no one did care about their pride or anything in here. Ayame smiled up at Kouga, "Do you want to give them a real show?" she asked him. He smiled and nodded as they both started to dance full out.

_Businessman playing air guitar  
He always dreamed he'd be a superstar  
Quits his job and starts singing at night  
Is he giving up his living or taking back his life?  
I guess its all how you look at it  
You might see more than the side that your seeing  
Turn it upsidedown and shake it up abit  
It could be a good thing  
Its all how you look at it  
_

Sango and Miroku had been dancing fairly well but when they saw how much effort their friends were outing in to it they silently decided to do just as much. Miroku quickly pulled Sango closer to him and they got into the music.

_You've got your opinions and I've got mine  
Can we agree to agree at some of the time ?  
A glass half empty is a glass half full  
And thats what makes life beautiful  
_

_I guess Its all how you look at it  
You might see more than the side that your seeing  
Turn it upsidedown and shake it up abit  
It could be a good thing  
Its all how you look at it  
Its all how you look at it  
You might see more than the side that your seeing  
Turn it upsidedown and shake it up abit  
It could be a good thing  
Its all how you look at it._

By the time the song was over everyone was tired and went to sit down. Kagome and Inuyasha were the first ones there. Sango and Miroku came right after them and Ayame and Kouga were last. "So how do you guys like it?" They all smiled at her and took a drink of their pop. Getting the caffeine going in them ready to go dance again.

* * *

Well there you have it. Chapter 15 I hope you all liked it. I want to thank all the people who reviewed for the last chapter. You know who you are, and thank you SO MUCH. Also if anyone has any suggestions for a song in the next chapter it will be appreciated. O and another thing, I only have one more chapter planned before they go home again but if you give me ideas I would be glad to write a chapter with it I don't want to be done but there are only so many things I can think of.

And YES there will be a lemon in the end. Just so you people know, in case you want to stop reading...or tell friends about this great story that will have a lemon. I don't care what you do but you have been warned. It won't be in the next chapter but there will be one before this is over.

So now all you people must go and REVIEW it's not hard really it's not.


	16. ch 16 The Dance Part 2

Hello people and welcome back to the special trip. Last chapter I got a whole 3 reviews. Lol yea that's TONS, yea anyway thank you to the people who were nice enough to review. And guess what, I have a bodyguard now!! Lol so yea this is the next chappie please enjoy. Yea I don't own Inuyasha but I own...club chaos. Ha that's all mine!!

* * *

The Special Trip

Ch. 16 The Dance Part 2

Once everyone got a good drink they went out on the dance floor again to have some more fun. They were all dancing together in a close area and the dj came on again to announce the next song. "Well come on people the next song is right kind of wrong by LeAnn Rimes, enjoy." And the music started again.

_I know all about,_

_Yea about your reputation _

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation _

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless _

_Every time that I'm with you, ah_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door _

_Say my name and I can fight it any more _

_Oh I know, I should go _

_But I need your touch just too damn much _

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_Well I should try to be strong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Inuyasha and Kagome were dancing really fast and close as were the other couples. They were al getting into the song and had big smiles on their faces.

_It might be a mistake _

_A mistake I'm makin' _

_But what your givin I am happy to be takin _

_'Cause all that will make me feel _

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

_They say your somethin I should do without _

_They don't know what goes on _

_When the lights go out _

_There's no way to explain _

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain _

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_Well I should try to be strong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Kagome was thinking while she was dancing. 'Inuyasha is sort of like that. He is known as being someone who doesn't show emotion much...and I always show my emotions. I suppose he is sorta like the right kind of wrong for me. I know I live him but how do I tell him that...he knows I like him...but LOVE!! That's pushing it a bit.'

Inuyasha was having similar thoughts at that time to. 'Kagome is so perfect, but I don't deserve her. I am a worthless Hanyou why would she want to be with me anyway? She is wrong for me but it feels so right.'

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to _

_'Cause every time I run your the one I run to _

_Can't do without what you do to me, _

_I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah_

_I know all about, _

_Yea about your reputation _

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation _

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless _

_Every time that I'm with you, ah_

Kagome and Inuyasha looked deep into each others eyes, Both thinking the same thing. 'He/she is the right kind of wrong for me.'

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door _

_Say my name and I can fight it any more _

_Oh I know, I should go _

_But I need your touch just too damn much _

_Hey-yeah _

_Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong_

The song ended and everyone was ready for the next one to start. The next one was a slower song, the hardest thing, by 98 degrees.

_We both know that I shouldn't be here_

_This is wrong_

_And baby it's killing me_

_It's killing you_

_But both of us trying to be strong_

_I've got somewhere else to be_

_Promises to keep_

_Someone else who loves me_

_And trusted me fast asleep_

_I've made up my mind_

_There is no turning back_

_She's been good to me_

_And she deserves better than that_

Sango was thinking about the words to the song while she was dancing with Miroku. 'I wonder if Inuyasha will ever tell Kikyo that he is going to go with Kagome...or Kagome that he is going to go with Kikyo. If he chooses Kikyo over Kagome I swear I will...' she goes off in her thoughts and grips Miroku's shoulder tightly. He looked at her with concern. "My dear Sango, are you alright?"

She looked up at him and smiled at him, "Yes I'm alright I was just thinking about some things. Mostly trying to decide what Inuyasha will most likely do about Kagome and Kikyo...I just wouldn't be able to stand it if he went with Kikyo to hell. Not only will it break Kagome's heart but I will be losing a great friend..." Miroku smiled down at her and nodded to show that he understood.

_It's the hardest thing_

_I'll ever have to do_

_To look you in the eye_

_And tell you I don't love you_

_It's the hardest thing_

_I'll ever have to lie_

_To show no emotion_

_When you start to cry_

_I can't let you see_

_What you mean to me _

_When my hands are tied_

_And my hearts not free_

_We're not meant to be_

_It's the hardest thing_

_I'll ever have to do_

_To turn around and walk away_

_Pretending I don't love you_

This time Kouga was thinking about the song. 'What am I supposed to think. Kagome has clearly chosen Inuyasha...but what do I do. Should I just tell her I don't love her anymore...that I love Ayame. Will it hurt her at all? I hope not because I not am with Ayame. It shouldn't because she chose Inuyasha over me...so it is all ok right?'

_Know we'll meet again_

_Fate has a place and time_

_So you can get on with your life_

_I've got to be cruel to be kind_

_Like Doctor Zhivago_

_All my love i'll be sending_

_And you'll never know_

_'Cause there can be no happy ending_

_It's the hardest thing_

_I'll ever have to do_

_To look you in the eye_

_And tell you i don't love you_

_It's the hardest thing_

_I'll ever have to lie_

_To show no emotion_

_When you start to cry_

_I can't let you see_

_What you mean to me _

_When my hands are tied_

_And my hearts not free_

_We're not meant to be_

_It's the hardest thing_

_I'll ever have to do_

_To turn around and walk away_

_Pretending i don't love you_

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome still thinking, she had laid her head on his shoulder a while ago while they were dancing and he hadn't even noticed because of how much thinking he was doing 'I have to tell Kikyo that I am going to be with Kagome...I can't leave her now. I love her, but what if she doesn't love me? That would kill me inside'

_Maybe another time, another day_

_As much as I want to I can't stay_

_I've made up my mind_

_There's no turning back_

_She's been good to be_

_And she deserves better than that_

_It's the hardest thing_

_I'll ever have to do_

_To look you in the eye_

_And tell you i don't love you_

_It's the hardest thing_

_I'll ever have to lie_

_To show no emotion_

_When you start to cry_

_I can't let you see_

_What you mean to me _

_When my hands are tied_

_And my hearts not free_

_We're not meant to be_

_It's the hardest thing_

_I'll ever have to do_

_To turn around and walk away_

_Pretending i don't love you_

As the song came to an end Inuyasha looked at Kagome straight in the eyes. She was looking right back at him, their stare never leaving each other's face. Slowly Inuyasha bent down a little and kissed Kagome lightly on the lips, he didn't know why but it just seemed like the right moment.

Kagome was shocked. It was just a light kiss but it was still just that...a kiss. She didn't know what to do and before she got to do anything he pulled back. He was looking at her with an expression on his face that she couldn't read. 'Is she mad? I probably shouldn't have done that' Inuyasha was saying inside his head, beating himself up mentally.

Kagome just smiled up at him and said "come on lets go find the others." He nodded and led the way out of the crowd to where the others were dancing, they had gotten separated because of al the other couples in the club.

Kagome found Sango and Miroku and tapped Sango on the shoulder, "hey are you guys ready to go?" They nodded and went off to find Kouga and Ayame.

Once everyone was found they started to go towards exit of the club.

When they got outside of it nobody knew what to do now. They had ridden all the rides and had done a bunch of little things. They could play some games but they only had so much money. Kagome though "what should we do now?" She looked at her watch and noticed that there was an hour and a half until her mother was coming to pick them up.

"Come on guys lets just find some small games and stuff to play until my mom comes to get us which shouldn't be to much longer." Everyone nodded and Kagome could see on their faces that they all were tired, even Kouga and Inuyasha. So she led the way to a few last minute games before they had to leave.

* * *

OK now that is over with, I have only one more chapter right now to write, If you have any suggestions for what to do I would gladly write it so the story becomes a little longer but as of now one more is all. And yes the last one will be a lemon. Keep in mind that I have never written a lemon before so it may take a while.

As for the songs, the first one was right kind of Wrong by LeAnn Rimes.

The second was The Hardest Thing by 98 degrees. I was listening to 98 degrees while I was writing the chapter so yea that's how that song got in there. And the LeAnn Rimes song is just one of my favorites so now you know why I used those songs.

Now all you people must review, I want more then 3 for this chapter!! PLEASE!!!


	17. ch 17 Home Again and Some Fun

Welcome back to my very last chapter. I shall miss all of you so much. But thank you to the people who have been here through the entire story Kristin (Best friends forever) Aiden (thank you much) Sam (partner in craziness) and all my reviewers. If it weren't for them I probably would have just been really lazy and never finished this story.

This chapter has a LEMON! So you have been warned, if u don't like lemons don't read this chapter or just read up to the lemon and then skip it. I will give a warning when it starts and then when it ends.

One last time: No I don't own Inuyasha, although he may be in some of my wildest dreams but I don't own him. So now on with the LAST CHAPTER!

The Special Trip

Ch. 17 home again and some fun

Everyone walked towards the exit and played some games along the way. There was a test of strength game along the way, the harder you punched the bag the bigger animal you got. So Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha all won an animal for their girl. Kagome had a giant dog, Ayame a wolf, and Sango a Cat.

They walked put of the park and had to wait about half an hour for Kagome's mom to come. They all climbed in to the van. Kouga Ayame and Sango sat in the back, Inuyasha and Miroku in the middle and Kagome sat up front with her mom. After only a few minutes everyone was asleep in the car. It took about an hour to get home and they all got out of the car after being awoken by Ms. Higurashi. She told them that they are all welcome to stay the night and go back tomorrow and left them to discuss what they would do.

"Well what do you want to do?" Kagome asked them. "I'm sorry but I need to go back, I have to check on my pack," Kouga answered and Ayame nodded to show she was going to go with him. Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku wondering about them, "I think I need to go too Kagome sorry. We left Shippo with Kaede and I think I should help her out a little." Sango said as she glanced at Miroku who got the point and said, "yes I should go along and help Sango."

"Ok but I am coming back here after we drop you off. Inuyasha do you want to stay to?" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her and said, "sure why not, it's not like I have anything better to do." So Kagome took Sango through, Kouga took Ayame, and Inuyasha took Miroku.

A few minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha went back into her house. They saw her mom go up to bed and assumed Souta and grandpa were already sleeping. "Inuyasha I am going to go take a shower hen go to bed I'm tired. You can find some food if you like," Kagome said as she went upstairs to get her stuff for a shower.

Inuyasha watched her go up to her room and come out again, going into the bathroom. He walked down to the kitchen and looked for some food. He found some ramen in the cabinet (A.N. what a surprise.) and he took out 2 bowls. They were really simple, add water and put in the microwave for 3 minutes. So he got some water and pored it into the two bowls. "One for me and one for Kagome, she hasn't eaten all day," he said to himself while he got it ready. He put it in the microwave and figured out how to turn it on. Three Minutes later he actually has 2 bowls of hot ramen. He sat down and ate his; a minute later Kagome came down the stairs. She had on a spaghetti strap shirt that had clouds all over it and long pajama pants with the same pattern.

"So you found the ramen. I think I will make one myself to, I am starving," she said but before she got to move Inuyasha jumped up and said. "I made one for you it is in the microwave, I hoped that would keep it warm longer." And he went over to the microwave and took out the bowl of ramen that was still warm. Kagome looked surprised but was to tired to think about it. She smiled up and him said, "Thank you Inuyasha." and sat down to eat the ramen. She ate it for a minute and said, "ok why did you do this for me?"

Inuyasha stared at her for a second and said, "well you're my girlfriend now remember. I am supposed to do this kind of thing aren't I?" Kagome just laughed and said, "Ok who were you talking to that said that?"

Inuyasha looked hurt for a second and then said, "I was talking to Yuka earlier." Kagome just laughed and nodded. She looked down and finished her food.

In a few minutes she was finished and yawned. "I am going to go to sleep Inuyasha, you can sleep in my room on the floor if you want. I can get you a sleeping bad and some pillows." Inuyasha nodded and watched as she got up and walked out of the room. He followed her up to her room and saw that she had already found some blankets for him to sleep on.

Kagome smiled at him and yawned before climbing into bed. "Is that ok Inuyasha or do you need another blanket or something?"

"No this is fine," Inuyasha said and smoothed out the blankets to make a bed with them. He lay down but had no intention to go to sleep. Intentions don't always hold up and soon he was fast asleep. Kagome was asleep to but she was having a bad dream.

Kagome's Dream Sequence

Kagome was in the woods with Inuyasha and he was really nervous. He had told her that he wanted to talk about something very important. "Kagome I need to tell you something, but I don't have much time so I will just say it."

Kagome looked up at him and was worried about what he was going to tell her. She was just waiting for him to tell her something heart breaking...she knew it was coming. "Ok Inuyasha what is it?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and said slowly, "I am going to hell with Kikyo. I decided a long time ago and now she is ready to leave. I can finally be with her, and happy."

Kagome looked at him with shock in her eyes, "What are you talking about? And be happy, I thought you were happy with me." He looked at her and shook his head. "No, sorry, I thought I would be but I'm not. I will be happy with Kikyo though, I have to go now, good bye Kagome."

Kagome sat down on the roots of a tree and started to cry, "Inuyasha, how could you."

End Kagome Dream Sequence

"Inuyasha how could you?" Kagome mumbled in her sleep. This woke Inuyasha up from his sleep. 'Did she just say something in her sleep?' he thought to himself.

"Please don't leave me." Kagome murmured. This time Inuyasha knew she had said something, and he could smell the tears that were running down her face. He went over to her and shook her slightly.

"Kagome, wake up Kagome. You are having a bad dream," he said softly trying to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him with the tears still rolling down her face.

"Kagome what was wrong? I heard you say something about me not leaving you."

She stared at him before breaking down into tears.

"Oh Inuyasha, I was dreaming that you went to hell with Kikyo. You said you weren't happy with me that would be happy with her. And I can't help but feel that it is true, that you will leave me soon."

Inuyasha scooped her up into his strong arms and soother her with soft words. "No, Kagome you're wrong. I would never leave you. I am happy with you, I always have been. I will not leave you don't worry."

Kagome looked up at him, happy to be in his arms. "Do you promise?"

"Yes, Kagome. I promise I will not leave you ever." He told her. She started crying again, this time full of joy. Before she knew it Inuyasha had pulled her back and they were starting deep into each other's eyes. Slowly Inuyasha moved forward and softly pressed his lips to hers.

**Lemon warning (turn back if u don't want to read)**

Kagome was instantly lost in the deep bliss of his kiss. Just a simple kiss could bring her such pleasure and she could feel herself grow warm around her middle. 'Damn it Kagome, this is no time to think something like that. It is just a little kiss' she thought to herself. Inuyasha pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes again. He could smell the spike in her scent and it was driving him CRAZY! He didn't know what to do about it either. Ignore it, or give her what her body wanted. Heck he could feel his body getting excited from her smell.

He looked into her eyes again and saw that she saw scared about something. "Kagome what's wrong? I thought we talked about the problem."

Kagome looked up at him and said, "Inuyasha...I can't help it but...I still feel like your heart is with Kikyo. The way you always run to her. I don't know if I could stand it if you did it again, but I don't want you to be unhappy either..." Slowly tears started to fell from her eyes again. Inuyasha quickly kissed them away and said, "I can prove to you that I love you and only you." Kagome looked up at him, he had just said he loves her, her and only her. Before she could react Inuyasha had pressed his lips to hers again in a hungry kiss.

She kissed him back without any hesitation, feeling the passion flowing through both their bodies and through the room. Slowly he pushed her back onto the bed, he climbed on top of her and tried to put as much passion in his kiss as he could.

When he finally broke the kiss she was laying flat on her back, and he was straddling her waist. Both of them were gasping for breath. Inuyasha bent down and started to place small kisses all along her jaw and down her neck. One spot she shivered in pleasure when he kissed it, he made a mental note to use that place for later.

Slowly he worked his way down her neck until he was at the top of her pajamas. He didn't want to go any further without her telling him he could. Slowly he looked up at her and said, "Kagome you know what I want. Do you want it to?" To get his point across he brushed his hard length against her thigh so she could feel how hard he is. She was at a loss for words so she just nodded at him to continue.

Inuyasha ran his fingers lightly down her front, across her breasts, down her stomach, and slowly pushed up on the bottom of the top so Kagome could still stop him if she wanted to. He hoped with everything he had that she wouldn't but if she did he wouldn't complain he would get her whenever she was ready.

She made no point in stopping him so he pushed it up and pulled it off over her head when she raised her arms so he could get it of more easily. As soon as her shirt was off Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. (A.N. remember she was in her pajamas so she doesn't have on a bra)

Inuyasha looked down at her curiously. He leaned down and kissed her lightly again before whispering, "you are beautiful Kagome, don't hide from me." He put his hand on each of her wrists and slowly pulled them away from her so that she was fully exposed to him. She didn't try to stop him, and he was very glad for that.

He gazed down at Kagome lying there with no top on, not hitting him. He had seen her naked plenty of times before...but never at a close range. He kissed her again on the lips. He only held it for a second before kissing his way down her neck again. In a second he had her right nipple in his mouth, sucking on it lightly. She moaned slightly and moved her hands so she could get a grip on his shirt. Slowly she undid it and started to pull it off of him, but she was a little distracted when Inuyasha switched nipples.

Inuyasha pulled his shirt the rest of the way off for her. She instantly started running her fingers all over his chest and back. He was beginning to lose control and pushed her pants down over her hips and down her legs until they were fully off. Now the only thing she had on were her panties. She obviously noticed this and thought it was a little unfair. She whispered softly, "Why is it always the girl that ends up naked first?"

Before Inuyasha got to react she ran her hands down to the top of his pants and started to untie then to get them off of him. When they were undone she pushed them down as far as she could reach and Inuyasha helped her with the rest.

Once his pants were off all that was separating the two people were the two thin pieces of cloth. Inuyasha moved himself so his mouth was close to Kagome's face again and said, "Kagome...I need you...now." He used his claws to slice through her panties now having her fully naked. His right hand wandered into her sensitive spot between her legs. Softly he stroked her clit, making her shiver slightly from that little bit of pleasure he gave her just then.

She gasped as she felt his finger slid inside of her. Slowly he started to push it in and out, each one a little deeper then the one before. When his finger reached her barrier he cringed slightly. He was happy he would be her first, but it would cause her great pain. He pulled his finger out of her, raised it to his mouth, and licked off her sweet juices. Slowly he said, "Kagome...are you sure you want this... I mean what if we don't... fit?"

Kagome looked up at him with confusion in her eyes, "What do you mean?" As an answer he ripped off his last piece of clothing. She saw it and instantly knew what he meant by not "fit." He was huge, and she was a little nervous. She looked back up and locked gazes with him, "yes Inuyasha I am sure...I can stand a little pain...as long as you can stay here with me."

Inuyasha smiled, he was glad she had said that. He had been scared that if she said no he wouldn't be able to hold back. He trapped her lips in another heated kiss. While he was kissing her he positioned himself over her entrance. Not being able to hold back he rocked forward swiftly and went inside of her as far as he could go.

Kagome gasped at the sudden intrusion of her body and could feel the tears filling her eyes. It hurt, a lot more then normal because of how big he was. He could tell she was in pain and whispered soft words in her ear. "I'm sorry my love... I'm sorry...it will leave soon..."

Inuyasha stayed there for a few seconds letting her adjust to having him inside of her. She started to move her hips up against him and signaled to him that she was ready to continue. He started off slowly, easy so he didn't hurt her. Each time he would slide inside of her she would give off a small moan, which steadily grew louder as he picked up speed and force.

"Oh gods, Inuyasha..." She said loudly as she felt him go in harder and deeper then before. "Don't stop...please." He gladly kept going, filling her up as much as he could, making the both of them feel complete.

With one last hard thrust Inuyasha felt Kagome tighten around his length and that caused him to release the same time she did. He groaned as he spilled his seed inside of her. He bit down deep into her neck on that sensitive spot that he had remembered from earlier. Now she was his, mated and marked, no one could take her from him. He was happy to have finally released the pressure and tension that he had boon feeling for so long.

Inuyasha collapsed on top of her and was panting hard. "Gods Kagome...that was...great. I love you so much." Kagome smiled and pulled him as close to her as she could, "I love you to Inuyasha," Kagome whimpered slightly as Inuyasha pulled out of her. He pulled the blankets over the both of them and lay down next to Kagome. He held her tight and whispered, "I love you, forever and always."

Kagome smiled at him and closed her eyes. She was tired before all of this and now she was exhausted. After only a few seconds she was fast asleep. Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead and followed her into sleep, holding her tight for the rest of the night.

END LEMON IT IS SAFE AGAIN

The next morning when Kagome woke up she was soar. She looked over at Inuyasha and noticed him sleeping next to her. She smiled as his eyes fluttered open. "Hello my Kagome, how are you feeling?" She smiled again and said, "a little soar but I'm ok." And she yawned a big yawn. Inuyasha seized the opportunity and gave her an open mouth kiss, pressing his tongue into her mouth he started to play with her tongue.

A few seconds later Inuyasha broke the kiss again and said to Kagome, "you seem very tired, go back to sleep my love." She looked at him and said, "I need to talk to you about something. What was the bite for?"

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "it is my mark, it shows all other demons that you are taken, they can't touch you without my permission...it shows that you are bonded to me forever..." He looked away and added, "I probably should have explained that before though. It is a big part of being a demon, who you pick as a mate."

She smiled at him and said, "It's ok but there is one thing. Now that we have...mated it is pretty much like we are married right?" Inuyasha had heard her talk about marriage with Sango, explaining about how important it is in her time.

He looked at her and nodded, "yes it is as if we are married but we are not. So to fix that Kagome, will you marry me?" She was shocked for a minute but quickly realized that he was waiting for an answer. She smiled and nodded, "Yes Inuyasha I will marry you." He kissed her again but only for a second. As soon as he pulled away she yawned again. He chuckled softly and told her, "Now if you don't have any more questions, go back to sleep. You need some rest." She smiled and closed her eyes again.

While she was asleep Inuyasha stayed awake and watched her chest rise and fall with her slow breathing. 'My Kagome, she is mine now, forever and always.' He liked the way it sounded to say, "My Kagome."

He finally lay back down and joined his mate into a deep sleep, not to wake for hours, with no cares in the world for anyone other then for the one lying next to him.

That was the final chapter of the Special trip. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Please remember that it was my first attempt at a lemon so it was not the greatest. I have had a lot of fun writing this story and I am sad now that it is over. I will miss it greatly but I do have 2 other stories that I have been neglecting lately. Anyway thank you to all the people who have read my story and reviewed. It all means a lot to me.

Remember that I still have my other 2 stories. The Foreign Exchange Student, and Giving up or Moving On? Yep those are my 2 other stories.

And just one last thing, I was thinking about making a sequel to this story, That's why I put the little thing in there after the lemon, the sequel would be about the wedding and the honeymoon. The trip part would be the honeymoon obviously. So now all over one last time REVIEW!


End file.
